Unchained Melody
by Aurelia Levine
Summary: This is a story mainly about Leah & Charlie but will have romantic scenes with almost all Cullen family couples. There will be lemons, as well as switching POVs throughout.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but the plot, all characters & settings belong to SM. **

**Some things I had to change from the original story . . . Leah has not seen Charlie since she first phased, and Seth & Tanya have also never met. Seth caught glimpses of Tanya at Bella & Edward's wedding but never got close enough to look her in the eyes. Also, Sue & Charlie never started dating, Sue likes Charlie, but Charlie is oblivious to this. **

**Italic words are internal thoughts the character has.**

**Chapter 1**

_Set after Breaking Dawn, Seth and Leah go to visit the Cullens. _

_Leah POV_

"You didn't have to come with me Leah, you know you're not my babysitter" Seth said glancing at me. "Yeah yeah, I know, I haven't seen the Little One in a while" I smiled. I thought back over the past few weeks. Life hadn't just returned to normal after the Volturi left, it had gotten much better. All the Cullen's vamp friends were long gone, and out of the Cullen/wolf alliance, a strong friendship had grown between most of the Cullen family and the wolf pack. Even our most aggressive wolf, Paul, had formed a strong friendship with Emmett Cullen; the two of them enjoyed hunting together and exchanging dirty jokes.

As we approached the Cullen house I could smell all the vamps inside, and the vague smell of a human male who was recently in the house, which I thought was a little odd. Seth must have noticed my puzzled expression as I sniffed the air, and answered my silent question, "Charlie was here to see Renesme earlier". _Ahh, understood_. It had been so long since I had seen Charlie, it was no wonder I didn't recognize the smell, I don't think I've been around him since I first phased. Seth knocked on the front door and was quickly greeted by Edward's voice, "Seth, Leah, please come in". We walked through the entrance and upstairs to where everyone was hanging out; mostly staring at Renesme playing with the dollhouse Jake had built for her.

"Seth! Leah!" Little Renesme exclaimed, looking up and smiling at both of us. "Hey Little One, how are you?" I asked her. "Very well, thank you" she replied, "Where's your doggie Renesme?" Seth asked, laughing, referring to Jake. Renesme stretched her hand out towards Seth, still preferring to 'show' people things rather than speak. Seth walked over and knelt down beside her, she immediately pressed her hand to his cheek. He laughed at whatever it was Renesme had showed him. I walked over to her and knelt down on her other side, my brother still looming over her. "Can I see?" I asked her. She smiled wider and took her hand from Seth and placed it against my cheek. She showed me that Billy had volunteered Jake to help Rachel & Paul move into their new place today, and I saw Jake looking angry he had to help Paul and be away from Renesme all day, and I laughed too, _that's funny_. Renesme removed her hand from my face and I rolled back onto my heels, ready to stand up when she stopped me, grabbing at my face again, this time she showed me pictures of all the imprinted couples in our pack, before stopping on my face, her thoughts forming a question of where my imprint was. I sighed, "I wish I knew Little One, hopefully I'll find him soon", she looked up at me lovingly; like she hoped I would find my mate soon too before she went back to her dollhouse. I stood up and went to sit next to Alice; she was actually quite nice and seemed to enjoy having us wolves around all the time.

"How's it going Leah? I haven't seen you in a while" Alice practically sang, _sometimes being around all these gorgeous vamps makes me feel so plain_. "Yeah, I've just been looking for a job mostly, so far no luck, it doesn't seem like anyone in La Push is hiring" I sighed, I felt bad that Seth and I hadn't exactly been there for mom lately, and I figured it was about time I started helping out with bills if I could just find a job. "Hey Bella, didn't Charlie mention they were looking for a new filing clerk down at the station?" Alice asked, looking in Bella's direction, "Oh yeah, Leah, if you're interested, I'm sure my dad could get you an interview" Bella replied, smiling at me. I fidgeted in my seat, "Don't you need some sort of experience to work at a police station?" I asked; I didn't want to ask for an interview for a position I wasn't qualified for. "Oh no, I actually did it one summer when I stayed with Charlie when I was sixteen, it's a pretty nice environment considering it's a police station. I mean, it's Forks. What happens there other than the occasional jay walking ticket?" Bella laughed, but I was still looking at her warily, "Leah, trust me, it's a nice laid back job that pays great because you work for the city" she said, convincing me. "Ok, well as long as it's no trouble that would be great Bella, thank you so much" I gushed. I really didn't want to be a strain on my mother; she had been through so much, as we all had over the past year. My thoughts turned to my dad, who I missed so much, and I could feel the sadness creeping over me. Jasper, Alice's husband walked from where he was standing by the window to sit on the sofa arm next to Alice and I felt a rush of calm float over me. I looked over at Jasper and mouthed, 'Thank you', to which he just smiled.

Bella stepped outside to call Charlie and the rest of us just sat around watching Renesme. _For being half vamp, this little girl is so adorable!_ Seth struck up a conversation with Edward that I tuned out, my thoughts turning to what Renesme had asked me. _I'd be lucky if I could just find a guy willing to go out with me, let alone imprint on someone!_ Being the only female wolf in history didn't give me much hope of imprinting, but I wished I could. It would be nice to be happy again. The new friendships I had found in the Cullen family definitely helped make me a happier person, but I still cried myself to sleep every night thinking of Sam. "Good news Leah" Bella said, interrupting my thoughts, I turned to look at her, "You have an interview with Charlie tomorrow at 1:00" she said and I smiled back at her, "Thank you so much Bella, you didn't have to do that you know" I said shyly, she smiled back at me, "Anything for a friend, Leah" she replied and I instantly felt bad for all the shit I had given her in the past. She really was a great person and I wished I had taken the time to see that when we first met.

"Great!" Alice exclaimed as she turned to me excitedly, and I saw Edward chuckle to himself, he must have heard something the rest of us did not. "Leah, do you need help picking out an interview outfit? You know I think you're the same size as Esme, and she hasn't even worn half of the designer outfits I've bought her! And what size shoe do you wear? Looks like about a 10 right?" she was talking so fast I didn't know if I was actually meant to answer her, "That's easy, Rosalie wears size 10, so we'll have no trouble finding some shoes for you too. Do you want me to do your hair and makeup before the interview?" she asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat and jumping off the couch, pulling me up with her. In a moment of temporary insanity I heard myself squeak out, "Ok" and as I was being pulled up the stairs towards Alice's bedroom I found myself feeling scared for my upcoming makeover, but elated to be a part of this weird vamp/wolf pack family thing we have going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything but the plot, all characters & settings belong to SM. **

**Rated M for lemons and occasional language **

**Italic words are internal thoughts **

**Chapter 2**

_Leah POV_

Normally I would be nervous, driving to an interview, but today I felt like I was on top of the world. Alice made me feel so sexy and in control with her little mini-makeover, I hadn't felt this good about myself since . . . Well, since I had been with Sam. I hadn't really felt beautiful since he left me, _I mean, why should I? Why would he have left me if he still found me attractive? Why would he - Leah, come on, you gotta stop doing this to yourself, it wasn't anything you did wrong, it was the imprint_. I sighed, then caught a look at myself in the mirror, _fuck it, I look good!_ I flipped my hair, _ok that was a little much_, I laughed at myself. I pulled into the parking lot of the police station and parked, checking myself one last time in the mirror before getting out. Alice had dressed me in a winter chic outfit, green turtleneck with a black fur vest over it, and tight but not too tight jeans with expensive black knee high boots. And she had done very natural looking makeup, which I appreciated, using different shades of brown eye shadow to 'bring out the color of my skin' or so Alice had said.

I quickly crossed the parking lot, feeling sexy hearing my heels click on the pavement. I walked into the building and was greeted by a timid looking woman sitting at the front desk. "Hello, my name is Leah Clearwater, I'm here for an interview with Chief Swan" I said to the woman, "Oh yes, he's expecting you, go right in" she motioned to the closed door to my right, "Ok thank you". I took a deep breath, _lookin sexy, feelin good, I got this_, I told myself as I knocked on the office door. "Come in" replied a husky, sexy voice from the other side. I turned the handle and walked in, only to have every breath in my body drained out in one big _**whoosh!**_

And that was it. In that moment time stood still, I stared into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen, and as if in front of my eyes, a million fibers wove him into my soul, and my heart was whole for the first time. I felt like I had been standing there staring at him for hours, but in reality, less than two seconds had passed. His expression softened before my eyes, going from professional to at ease in an instant, _was it possible he felt the imprint?_ "Hello Leah, how have you been?" He stood and extended his hand to shake mine. I moved swiftly to him, eager for a chance to touch him, if only for a second. As I took his hand into mine, I felt as if a thousand bolts of electricity ran from his fingertips straight to my heart. It was then I realized I shouldn't hang on too long, and that he had asked me a question. "I've been good, Chief Swan, thank you." I replied, trying to keep my voice as casual sounding as possible, "Bella said you and Seth have become good friends with the Cullens since the uh, uh" he stuttered, "Incident" I said, not wanting to make him uncomfortable by talking about the Volturi confrontation, Bella had briefly explained what had happened when everything was said and done, though she didn't tell him why the Quileutes stood with the Cullens, or why they had been in danger, but Charlie wasn't into the details and didn't ask any questions. But Bella said he was upset when he found out after the fact that his daughter, granddaughter, and son-in-law could have been killed. "Right, incident" he replied, his eyes glazing over as he looked away, "Yes we have become good friends, I really like the Little One" I said, using my pet name for Renesme, "Alice?" Charlie asked, looking puzzled. I laughed, "No, Renesme, I call her Little One, I don't really know why" I smiled, as a large smile spread across his face at the mention of his granddaughter. "Little One, I like that" he beamed. His smile made me melt, and I took that as my cue to sit down in the chair across from his desk before I lost the ability to stand. He sat as well, not taking his eyes off me as he lowered himself. _I must be going crazy; I swear he's looking at me like he wants me_. He tilted his head to the right, still looking into my eyes. _I am going to lose my shit on this man! And he would think I was such a tramp if I made a move on him! He'd think I was trying to get the job by sleeping with him! When in fact all I could think of was interviewing my lips on his for the position of wife!_ Charlie cleared his throat, and blushed, looking embarrassed. I could hear his pulse start to race as his eyes stopped to rest on my breasts briefly, before blushing bright red and looking away quickly. "So, what kind of work experience do you have?" he asked, and all I could think of was how beautiful his voice was. _Man, this is going to be one long interview._


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything but the plot, all characters & settings belong to SM. **

**Chapter 3**

_Leah POV_

The interview went well considering I fell in love the second I saw Charlie and was unable to think of much else besides wild fantasies of the two of us for the entirety. As he walked me outside afterwards, I felt him gingerly place his hand on the small of my back to guide me through the doorway and I felt whole. Just to have him touch me ever so slightly, the contact was enough to make my inner wolf practically howl with pleasure. _I have to find a way to see him again,_ I thought, I _can't just walk away and not know when I'll see him again_, just to think of being in a different room then him made my heart ache. _Think, think, think Leah! Say something! Anything to get you near him again!_ "Uh," I stammered, "I uh - oh shoot! My mom baked a few pies yesterday and I was supposed to bring you one, I can't believe I forgot!" I felt like such an idiot, going with the first idea that popped into my head. "Oh it's ok Leah, I get my pie fix from the diner in town a few nights a week, I'll be fine" he smiled at me. "Well, um, I feel bad, and I know my mom wanted you to have one. Would you mind if I brought it over to your place tonight?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound as desperate as I felt. Charlie's eyes widened, "Um, yeah, I don't want you to go out of your way or anything, I'm sure you have better things to do -" but I cut him off, "Chief Swan, I insist" I gazed into his deep dark eyes, getting lost instantly. "Call me Charlie" All I could do was grin like an idiot, "Charlie, I will see you later tonight" I said, "Is there any particular time that works best for you?" I asked, hoping he wasn't thinking too late; I was not looking forward to being apart from him. "Um, I should be home by 5:30 at the latest" he replied. _Damn, four hours, that's enough time to bake a pie, right?_ "Ok, well I will see you around then, and thank you again for the interview Chief - Charlie" I said, correcting myself and loving the feel of his name across my lips, _my Charlie_, I added to myself. We shook hands once again, though not nearly as brief as the first time, our fingers lingering on top of each other. "Drive safe, Leah" I slid down into my car, heartbroken to be leaving him, but relieved that I was able to secure the chance to see him again today.

I pulled out of the police station parking lot, my heart feeling heavier and heavier the further away from him I got. I was lost in my thoughts of Charlie and barely even noticed the drive, and before I knew it I found myself parked outside the Cullen house. _When did I decide to come here?_ I should have gone straight home, but I knew why I was here. I had to tell Bella before I told Charlie, she kind of flipped out on Jake when she found out that he had imprinted on the Renesme, and even though she and Jake were fine now, I didn't want there to be any sort of confrontation with my new friends because of this. I slowly got out of the car and closed the door, what _do I say? How do I start? Should I tell her outside in case I need to phase?_ And all of a sudden Edward appeared right in front of me; _I hate how much faster than me they are when I'm in human form!_ "Leah, I think you should tell Bella away from everyone else" he stated, and continued before I could reply, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when you pulled up I was suddenly bombarded by many images of Charlie, and my curiosity got the better of me" I just nodded. "Would you mind walking to our cottage and meeting Bella and I there?" he asked. "Sure" I replied quietly, "Edward, is she going to-?" but I couldn't think of the words, I remembered her look of hurt & anger at Jacob when she found out about his imprint. Edward smiled slightly, "No, I don't think so Leah, just break it to her gently, she's very protective of him" he replied, putting me slightly at ease. I took a deep breath in, "Ok, I'll meet you two at the cottage" he gave a quick nod and was back in the main house in an instant. I still didn't know what to say to Bella, how to break it to her gently, how do you tell your friend you're in love with their dad? It made me sound creepy, but it felt so right, there was no way this was creepy. _No, don't question this Leah, its fate; fate doesn't care how old you are. Hell, Quil & Jacob had imprinted on babies, and nobody really cared, this is just a different sort of age difference, so what?_ I arrived at the cottage faster than I thought I would, hoping I would have had more time to formulate a plan. Edward must be waiting to tell Bella, I know they could have made it to the cottage and back several times by the time I sat down on their porch swing. I didn't have to wait too much longer before Bella and Edward came running through the forest.

Bella smiled at me, "Hi Leah, Edward said you had something to tell me, did you get the job?" she asked, sitting down next to me. I took a deep breath in, "Um, I don't know yet actually. But I did want to talk to you about Charlie," I paused, unsure of how to word the next part, Bella's eyebrows raised as she looked at me hesitantly, "About Charlie?" she asked before I could see her guess what I was going to tell her. _Oh man, she knows! Might as well just say it now_. "Bella I hadn't seen Charlie since before I first phased, and well, when I saw him today," I paused again, ready to flinch away from Bella if she decided to attack me, "And I imprinted on him" I finished quickly, pulling my face away from her, scared to death that she was going to try and kill me. Edward chuckled slightly, leaning against a post and staring at us. _This isn't funny vamp!_ Bella's eyes looked blank, "Ok" was all she said. I frowned, "Ok?" I asked. "Um, yeah. Ok" Bella repeated. I blinked a few times before looking at Edward for some guidance. "Bella, love, are you ok with this? And is there anything else you would like to say to Leah?" he asked her. She took in a small breath; "Do you want to be with him?" she asked me. "Bella, my only concern in this world is his happiness, and even if he doesn't accept the imprint then I'll just watch over him, and make sure he's always safe and happy. He is my life now. But yes, ideally, I want to be with him." It was the first time I had spoken my feelings for my imprint, it felt wonderful. Bella smiled, "Then I'm happy for you Leah, if he's your imprint, then I know you two are soul mates," she said, standing up and walking over to Edward. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned into him, "So when are you going to tell him?" she asked me. I winced, remembering the pie I still needed to bake. "Pie?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrow. I sighed, "I made up an excuse to see him tonight, I told him my mom made pies and I was supposed to bring him one but I forgot it at home. So I'm dropping it off a pie this evening." I replied, feeling like an idiot. _Why did I have to say pie? I don't know how to bake! And my mom is staying with my aunt in Seattle for the weekend, so I can't even ask her for help!_ Edward smiled and spoke again, "You know Esme enjoys watching cooking shows, but never really gets to cook, so I'm sure she'd be willing to assist you, if you like" My eyes grew bigger, "Really? Would you mind Bella?" I asked, looking at her. "Leah, please don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to lunge at you or anything, I'm ok with this" she said, "I know how the imprint works, and I know everything you told me about how you feel is true" I sighed, feeling a thousand pounds lighter. I had feared that I would lose my new friends, and possibly damage the alliance with the Cullens. Bella raised her eyebrows and a devilish grin spread across her face, "And you know, I'm sure Alice would be willing to style you in a different outfit for tonight, if you want me to I can ask her" Bella said, grinning from ear to ear. We all laughed, "Yeah, yeah" I said, "Edward, Bella, thank you for understanding, it means a lot to me" I said to the two of them. They both smiled at me, "Come on, let's get back to the main house" Bella said. I nodded, smiling. I felt like I was glowing, my life finally made sense, and I had the Cullens to thank for it. I only hoped Charlie would want me the same way I want him. If he didn't I would still always be there for him, of course, but all I could think of was how amazing it would be to wake up next to Charlie Swan, every day for the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything but the plot, all characters & settings belong to SM.**

**Chapter 4**

_First lemon! Leah & Charlie_

_Leah POV_

I walked up to Charlie's door, and looked at my watch, 5:32; _I hope I don't seem too eager_. I knocked on the door and heard Charlie make his way over and open it for me. I locked eyes with him and I was home again. He had changed out of his police uniform and was wearing jeans and a button up plaid shirt. Wow, _I never thought the lumberjack look would do it for me, but on him it seems so right, so manly and sexy_. I smiled nervously, "Hello Charlie" I said as he stepped back to allow me to walk in. "Good evening Leah" he replied, his voice sounded somewhat smoother and more relaxed than it had earlier. "Please, come in, sit down" we walked into the living room where I could see a few empty beer bottles sitting on the coffee table, _oh that explains it, he is more relaxed. I wonder if I make him nervous. I hope not, or at least I hope it's the good kind of nervous I feel around him and not nervous scared_. I watched his eyes travel up my body, and I was thankful once again for Alice's incredible sense of style. She had dressed me in a grey knit sweater dress that stopped just before my knees and exposed my shoulders out the top; it hugged all my curves and made me feel like a goddess. I smiled and reached out to hand him the pie Esme had helped me with, it was strawberry, Bella said that was Charlie's favorite. "Here you go Charlie, its strawberry, I hope you like it" I said nervously. He reached out and took it from me, "Wow, my favorite, thanks Leah, and tell your mother thanks for me too," he smiled and walked into the kitchen, setting it down on the counter before coming back to the living room, where I was still standing, feeling awkward. "Have a seat Leah" he motioned to the couch, I sat quickly, wondering if he would join me on the couch or sit in his lazy boy. He moved towards the lazy boy, _damn it_, I thought. He grabbed the beer that had been resting in his cup holder and came to sit next to me, we were mere inches apart. I felt a shiver run down my back just from having him so close, it was so exciting. He reached for the remote, there was some sports game currently on the TV, "Sorry, let me turn that" he said, looking embarrassed, "Oh it's fine Charlie, whatever you usually watch is fine, I don't want to intrude" I said nervously. I looked into his eyes then and knew there was no way I could possibly fight this any longer, I was dying to touch him and kiss him and make him mine. I couldn't stop myself, I leaned towards him, not even consciously making the decision, I felt drawn to his lips like a magnet. I leaned into him for a kiss, and he looked terrified, but as soon as my lips touched his, we both knew he was mine forever.

He kissed me back hard, burying his hand in my hair, dropping the remote on the floor in the process. Then as sudden as our passion began, Charlie pulled his lips away from mine, our foreheads pressed together, "Leah, we can't" he whispered, his words causing me pain, "I love you Charlie", it was all I could think to say, and instantly regretted it. _Oh no! Why did I say that?_ He pulled my lips back into a quick kiss, and then sighed; "I've been hurt before Baby Girl" he choked out, looking vulnerable for the first time. I wanted so badly to take all the worry and pain away out of him, "Charlie, I am yours forever, I swear" I said, desperate to kiss and comfort him. And in that instant we were in each other's arms, kissing deeply and trying to get as close as possible, I climbed into his lap straddling him, then I pulled back to look at him. He was so gorgeous I could hardly stand it, I leaned back over him and gently nibbled his earlobe, "Charlie, take my dress off" I whispered into his ear, causing him to groan and thrust his hips into me, and I could feel he was hard for me. "Mmm" I moaned throwing my head back and raising my arms so he could lift my dress off. He had it off quickly and I was very thankful Alice had suggested not wearing a bra.

There I was, in the lap of my imprint, in nothing but my thong panties, thrilled to be giving myself to him. He drank in the sight of me, and again thrust his hips up against me and I could feel my panties quickly becoming soaked against his hardness. I began to unbutton his shirt, eager to see more of his skin; he reached up to grab my left breast, massaging it over and over in his hand. I had never felt so feminine, eager for my man to continue touching me. I reached the bottom button and flung his shirt open, he was much more muscular than I had expected, and I ran my hands down across his chest. He sat up, yanking his arms out of the sleeves and throwing it on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me and we began kissing again. God, I loved the feel of him against me, I feared I would never be able to get close enough to him. Suddenly, without warning he stood up, lifting me with him, and I wrapped my legs around him, unwilling to let go. He hoisted my ass into his hands and squeezed gently, making me moan. He effortlessly carried me up the stairs and into his bedroom, where he placed me gently on the bed. I reluctantly let go of him and slid back on the bed, resting on my elbows and watching as Charlie unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down quickly.

_Charlie POV _

I couldn't believe I was standing at the foot of my bed, staring at my best friend's daughter. Only she wasn't the Leah I had watched grow up, she was a beautiful bronze goddess who for some reason had just declared her love and devotion for me. I had never thought of Leah in a sexual way before, but from the moment she walked into my office this afternoon something had changed between us. I has spent the rest of the day thinking about her, wondering how one day she had been my best friend's daughter, and all of sudden she walked back into my life today as the perfect woman. And then when she kissed me, somehow it was like my whole life made sense for once. I had felt passion once before with Renee, but it was nothing like this, this was mind blowing. I hesitated now looking at Leah, beautiful Leah, lying on my bed, just waiting for me to take her. _Should I take my boxers off?_ I wondered, and Leah quickly scrambled to the edge of the bed and made the decision for me, slowly sliding the fabric off my body. I inhaled sharply, afraid at how she would react to seeing me naked for the first time. After all, I am an old man. She stared for a moment before getting up onto her knees and began kissing me just above my navel, slowly working her way down, down. . "Oh God, Leah" I gasped, it had been many years since a woman has touched me like that. "Baby Girl" I practically growled as I buried my hand in her hair. Her mouth took me in completely and I felt like I would cream right there in the depths of her throat. She pulled me out and kissed the head of my stiff dick, making it twitch with excitement. "Leah Baby, are you sure?" I asked, not wanting her to regret anything that happened between us. She slid back onto her elbows and pulled her panties off before lying down in front of me and spreading her legs wide. The view was mouthwatering, I felt like the luckiest man alive, staring down at my woman's tight bare slit, unable to hold back any longer, I climbed onto the bed and slid myself into position, lying down between her legs, the tip of my dick grazing her wet entrance. "Yes Charlie, now" she reached up and kissed me deeply, wrapping both her legs around my waist, pulling my hips deeper into her, I began to slide inside with ease. With one more quick push I was all the way inside her, and I could swear we were made to fit each other.

_Leah POV_

_Yes!_ Charlie was finally inside me, and he was mine forever. I thrust my hips up, hoping to get even closer than we already were, if that were even possible. Slowly Charlie began thrusting in and out of me, and I could feel waves of pleasure washing over my body with every movement our bodies made. I felt my first orgasm building quickly and I ran my hands up his body, loving how muscular and manly he felt to my soft hands. When my peak hit me, I screamed Charlie's name and scratched my nails down his back. Luckily he didn't seem to mind, and increased the pace of his thrusts. When his breath grew more ragged and I could tell he was close, I pulled his face close to mine, kissing him hard and grinding my hips up to meet his. He pulled away and looked deep into my eyes, "Cum with me Baby Girl" he grunted at me, and his wish was my command, I came instantly, screaming out loud before I buried my face in Charlie's neck, biting him hard, but not hard enough to break the skin. I felt his thick dick pulse inside me, filling me with his hot cum, and his thrusts slowed until he stopped completely, leaning down to kiss me softly. "Mmm" I moaned with pleasure into his kiss. I smiled up at my love, not really knowing what to say, just never wanting to move. "Leah, I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling me about what just happened here" he said questioningly. _Oh man, now I get to explain the part where I'm a wolf and I imprinted on him. _


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything but the plot, all characters & settings belong to SM. **

**Slight changes to note from the original, no other wolves joined the pack after Collin & Brady. Also, Leah & Seth do not know that Jacob phased in front of Charlie, only the Cullens know because Jacob wasn't sure how the pack would feel about him exposing their secret, even if it is only to Charlie. **

**Oh and smaller text means it's a text message. **

**Chapter 5**

_Charlie POV_

Leah looked up at me and bit her bottom lip, looking worried. I felt bad, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, but she must know what I mean. I never thought things like this happened, and certainly never to guys like me. She took a deep breath in and suddenly I was very aware of the fact that I was still inside this beautiful woman. I started to lift myself up, about to pull out of her when she pulled me back down suddenly, wrapping her legs tight around me once more. "Mmm" I couldn't help but moan. "Can I explain in a minute? I'm not ready for you to leave me yet" I smiled and nodded, but I heard the worry behind her words, emphasizing _**leave me**_ like she meant more than just leave her body. I kissed her slowly, hoping to relax her a bit. She reached up when our kiss broke, stroking my cheek. _What kind of kick ass contest did I win to suddenly have the most gorgeous woman in the world in my arms without any explanation?_ I kissed both of her cheeks and stroked her soft face, and she smiled up at me, "Ok" she sighed, "You can leave now, I'm ready to explain" she stated, although I had no idea what sort of explanation she could possibly offer me to make sense of all the emotions I was feeling.

I kissed her quickly and then pulled myself out, and rolled over to lie beside her, keeping my hand resting on her smooth brown skin, not wanting to break our contact entirely. She turned to me, "Can we get dressed and go sit?" she asked. I frowned, hoping she wasn't regretting what happened and was ready to get dressed and get away from me. She gazed deep into my eyes, sensing my fear, "Charlie, what I have to tell you is a good thing, it just might be a lot to take in" her hand once again reaching out to stroke my cheek. I relaxed a little bit, and sat up, "Ok, Baby Girl" I stood and dressed quickly, eager to hear whatever Leah was going to tell me. She also had her clothes on in a flash. I was happy when she grasped my hand before we walked downstairs together.

The TV was still on, and the remote still on the floor, I reached down and grabbed the remote as Leah sat down. I turned the TV off before joining her, "I'm all ears Baby Girl" I stated. She smiled, but hesitated, "Charlie how much of the Quileute legends do you know?" she began.

_Leah POV_

He cleared his throat, "Um, I know that you're supposedly descended from wolves, and I remember a story about a chief whose wife's sacrifice saved the tribe" he replied, looking confused as to what our legends had to do with me & him. "Wow, Charlie, I'm impressed" I smiled, it was such a turn on that he knew my heritage stories, I know that he had heard a lot of our legends from Billy and my dad before, but I wasn't sure how much of it he had retained.

A small smirk crept across his face, _man oh man he is dead sexy!_ "Anyway, um, yes you're right" I proceeded to explain all the details of the story, and then I dropped the first bombshell, "Our legends are true, and I know this because a few months ago I phased from a human to a wolf for the first time" then I stopped talking and stopped breathing. His eyes widened, and I thought I should continue on before I lost my nerve, but Charlie spoke before I had a chance to, "Leah, honey, I know" he replied. _What?_ I felt like he must have heard the inaudible question, I had screamed in my head. He fidgeted in his seat, and then reached out to hold both my hands, "Jacob. He phased in front of me a few months ago" he explained, rubbing my hands with his, "What?" I choked out. "Um, yeah, that's why I went to see Bella the day I met Renesme for the first time" he continued, "After everything was out in the open, Jacob explained the wolf thing to me, but asked me not to say anything because he didn't think the pack would like that I knew."

I was so stunned I couldn't find the words to speak. He looked deep into my eyes and wrapped both his hands around mine. "I didn't know there were girl wolves, Jake didn't mention that" I was still flabbergasted, and I shook my head several times, trying to think of something to say. Finally I sighed, "Well I guess that made telling you a lot easier" I breathed, and he smiled back at me.

_Charlie POV_

She paused, "Ok, there is one other thing you need to know about us wolves" she started, "Some of us are able to find our soul mate through something called imprinting, it's something that happens the instant we see the person we were meant to be with. You, Charlie, are my imprint, as soon as I saw you earlier today at the station, I knew you were my other half, the key to my life" she described it so beautifully, _but could she really feel this way about_ _me?_ Then I began to think about what she said, "But, today wasn't the first time you and I have seen each other Leah, I've known you your whole life" I told her. "Right, but this is the first time I have seen you since the first time I phased. That's why it just now happened. It took the wolf in me to identify you as my mate" she explained.

"Our legends don't tell us a whole lot about what to expect as far as imprinting, we thought it was a rare thing, but I'm the fourth one in the pack to find my imprint" she stated, "Who else?" I asked, wondering if this wolf thing was something that happened to everyone on the rez. "I'm assuming you mean who else is in the pack and not just who else has imprinted?" she asked me, and I nodded my head. "Well there's ten of us now, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jake, Jared, Paul, Seth, Collin, Brady and me" I growled a little involuntarily, "You're the only girl?" I asked, not liking the idea of my girl around nine male wolves on a regular basis. She smiled at me, "Yes, I am the only girl. And you have nothing to worry about Charlie, I consider all of them my annoying brothers, and trust me, none of them have any interest in me either" she unclasped my hands from around hers and reached up to touch my cheek softly, I pushed my face against her warm hand and sighed, "How do you know for sure?" I asked. "Oh right, that's another thing, when we are in our wolf forms, we can hear each others' thoughts, it's how we communicate even if we're far apart" _Wow, so much for privacy,_ I thought. "Is there anything you would like to ask me?" Leah asked. "Yes" I replied, "With this imprint thing, you didn't have a choice?" I asked, wondering if she would have ever looked at me the way she does if she weren't a wolf.

"I do have a choice Charlie, I can choose to reject the imprint, but I would never do that because I know that this is meant to be, I choose to love you Charlie Swan" her voice was so beautiful, and when she spoke those words I felt the love in her voice and I knew she was sincere, even though logic was telling me this was crazy, I could feel that this is real, this is meant to be, and always has been. All I could do was choke out 'I love you Leah" before I was about to start crying. We kissed passionately for the next several minutes, before I broke away reluctantly, remembering a question I had for her, "Am I supposed to feel the imprint too? Because I felt drawn to you like a dang magnet from the second I saw you today" I exclaimed, remembering how badly I felt I needed her near me.

_Leah POV_

_Good question_. "Well actually, you're the first one to ask that, so I'm not sure. I know that with Emily and Sam, he had to win her over, she was attracted to him but it wasn't instant love for her" I surprised myself, suddenly talking about Emily and Sam didn't bother me, I could care less about it really, now that I had my Charlie. "Hmm" Charlie pursed his lips together and I sighed. "I probably need to call a meeting with the rest of the pack and the elders. I need to let everyone know of the imprint and ask about the fact that it seems like you felt the imprint happen as well" I paused, "Will you come with me Charlie, please?" I asked. "Of course Baby Girl, anywhere you go, I go" he smiled, then blushed, "If that's ok with you" he added, looking up shyly at me. I was grinning ear to ear, "Sounds perfect" I told him, kissing his nose. I grabbed my purse off the coffee table and pulled out my phone,I sent the same text to both Sam & Jake, because after the short split, the pack had reformed with two 'alphas'.

I need to call a meeting tonight, all wolves & elders, let me know what time & where works best. - Leah

I cuddled into Charlie's side while I waited for a reply from one or both of them. He responded by wrapping me in his strong arms, _mmmm, I never want to leave your arms, _I thought. Then I heard my phone buzz twice. _Text message, _I thought as I picked up my phone and flipped it open, it was from Jacob,

My house in 30 minutes, any hint as to what's going on? - Jake

I quickly replied,

No hint, see you in 30 - Leah

Charlie looked at me questioningly. "The meeting's in 30 minutes at Billy's house." I told him, "What? Billy's house? Does he know?" he sounded shocked and a little hurt. "Yes, he knows, but he was bound to keep the secret Charlie, please don't be upset with him" I said, trying to soothe him. "I'm not upset Baby Girl" his facial expression softened as he moved to kiss me. I hated to do it, but had to break our kiss, we needed to get going.

"I'm sorry honey, we have to go" I told him. He made a sad whimper sound and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. I laughed, _he looks so damn cute!_ I thought to myself, I pulled him in for one more deep kiss before standing and grabbing my purse. Charlie stood beside me as I pulled out my car keys, "Oh no Baby Girl, I'll drive" he said, "Oh it's ok" I told him, "I don't want to leave my car in your driveway overnight" he looked hurt, "You mean, you're not coming back here with me after the meeting?" he asked, sounding sad. "Charlie" I took his face into my hands, "I would love to, I just didn't want to assume I could stay here" I told him, then kissed him softly. He moaned slightly, "Do we have to go?" he asked, his breath ragged. I laughed, "Yes baby, come on, let's hurry up and go so we can hurry up and come back" I winked at him. He smiled and kissed me again, "Ok, ok, let's go" he said, grabbing my hand and walking me out the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything but the plot, all characters & settings belong to SM. **

**Chapter 6**

_Charlie POV_

We arrived at my best friend's house, and suddenly I was extremely nervous. Leah said Billy knows about the wolves and how imprinting works, but I was pretty much expecting him to kick my ass for even thinking about being in a relationship with our dead best friend's daughter.

Leah squeezed my hand tight; I think she could feel my uneasiness. I knocked on Billy's front door and held my breath. I was surprised that it was Jacob who answered, I forgot he's one of the alphas and they were all here waiting for Leah; nobody knew I would be with her.

His eyes widened when he noticed us holding hands, "Whoa" he exclaimed, but didn't say any more, he just shook his head and laughed. "Leah, please lead the way, I'm sure everyone will be extremely interested in your news" he smiled at her, then nodded at me, "Charlie, welcome to the family" I smiled weakly, _man I hope this kid's dad takes it as well as he just did_.

Leah shoved Jake out of the way, but gave him a big smile, before pulling me with her towards the Black family living room. All the conversations stopped when we walked in, and I was pretty sure everyone was instantly aware of what Leah's news was when they saw the two of us holding hands.

Billy's eyes went straight to mine & Leah's intertwined hands and he frowned and then locked eyes with me, staring at me seriously for a minute before turning to address Leah, "Leah, you have the floor" he stated, sitting back in his wheelchair and crossing his arms.

Leah walked me over to an empty spot on the couch next to Sam, motioning for me to sit down. I did, but I was feeling very uneasy with everyone staring at her so intensely. "Alphas, Elders, brothers" she started, "Today I imprinted on Charlie Swan" I heard Old Quil suck in a deep gasp of air, but Leah continued on, "I have called for this meeting tonight to make you all aware of the imprint and to ask you to share your knowledge of imprinting with Charlie and I so we might better understand what to expect" she sounded so dignified, she sounded like a natural born leader, it was no wonder she was the only female wolf. _God damn I love this woman!_

It was then that she paused, I felt like she was waiting to be chastised for the age difference, the fact that her father was one of my best friends, _something, anything_. Billy cleared his throat and then spoke, "Congratulations to you and Charlie for the imprint, I take it you two have both accepted it?" he asked, looking directly at me, I felt I should say something, "Absolutely" I said, _I sound so awkward and stupid! I'm definitely not as good with words as my girl is_. But I hoped it got my message across, and Leah nodded at Billy, who was still staring me down.

"Leah you said you want to know more about imprinting? Can I ask why?" Sam asked. Leah frowned, "Well I've seen how you guys all look at your imprints, and I've seen the way it felt when it happened to all of you, and what Charlie and I experienced was just different than what I've seen" she explained. I saw everyone's expression turn to confusion, "How so?" Jacob asked. "Well when it happened, it was like Charlie was just as aware of it as I was, like we both felt the imprint occur" Billy sucked in a deep breath, "Charlie, you felt it happen?" he asked me, "Yes, I felt like I must have been losing my mind, but as soon as I looked at her today, I felt this pull towards her that I can't explain" I replied "And you acted on this immediately?" Billy questioned, his tone sounding harsher, as his eyes narrowed "No, we did not" Leah answered, "But I couldn't stand the thought of being away from him so I came up with an excuse to drop by his house later today, after he got off work" she explained, _what? She didn't tell me that_, I thought.

"Charlie was a complete gentleman and didn't touch me until I pretty much pounced on him" she blushed slightly, and I felt a surge of blood rush towards my dick at the memory of our first hot kiss, and what it lead to. I cleared my throat and crossed my legs, hoping to conceal the rising bulge in my pants. Billy snorted, "Well, Charlie I can't say that I like it, but I love you both and will always stand by your side. You can stop worrying that I'm gonna tear you a new one" I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was sincere, and he was fighting back a small smile. _Wow_, I let out a huge sigh; "Thank you Billy" was all I could think to say. _I'm so happy he doesn't want to kill me I could kiss him! Ok, maybe not . . . but I'm damn happy!_

_Leah POV_

"Leah, if you wouldn't mind, I'm curious about the fact that you say your imprint was different than ours, would you mind phasing with Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil & I and showing us what happened?" Sam asked me. "Sure Sam, now?" I asked, I didn't really mind showing them what had happened, I could feel the love surrounding my brothers and me, they had accepted Charlie without any hesitation, just as they had with Renesme, Jacob's imprint, and I was thrilled.

Sam looked at Jacob, "Yeah, let's go outside" Jake said, standing up from the chair he had been sitting in, before facing the rest of the pack, "Everyone else, make sure Charlie feels welcome" he said before grinning at Charlie.

I rolled my eyes at Jake but smiled, then Sam, Paul, Jared, & Quil stood to walk outside before I turned to kiss Charlie quickly, but he grabbed my face and pulled me close for a second, he felt like he was afraid to let me go. I looked into his eyes, telling him I loved him before I felt the reply that he loved me through his eyes. _This is crazy; I feel like we're having conversations in our minds, this imprinting thing is way more hardcore than any of my brothers have ever shown us_. I kissed him once more and then followed outside behind the others, and we went into the trees to undress and phase.

I showed them everything, _well almost everything, except for the part where Charlie gave me the best sex of my life!_ I didn't think Sam would enjoy hearing how much better Charlie was in bed than him, so I skipped over that part. When I was done showing them what had happened there was an uncomfortably long silence that I was not used to with so many of us in wolf form.

_Somebody! Say! Something!_ I emphasized each word, showing them that it was freaking me out them being so quiet.

_I've never seen anything like that, that's really what it felt like?_ Sam asked

I nodded and whined. _What does it mean?_

My mind went to the silent 'conversation' Charlie and I had before we walked out here, _is this normal?_ I asked

Even in wolf form all my brothers looked shocked, _I guess it's not normal then_, I thought.

_Ok, we need to go talk to the elders, because I think you're right, something is very different about your imprint and I think it's important for us to figure out why_ Jacob stated.

_Yes, Yeah, Definitely_ my other brothers replied, I simply nodded, then phased back to human form and quickly got dressed. Even though I was in a dress and boots I was still done dressing and back inside the house before any of my brothers. Once I was back in human form I wanted to be close to my Charlie again as soon as possible. I walked over to him on the couch, kissed him deeply, then sat on the ground in between his legs before yawning, suddenly aware that it was pretty late and I was damn tired.

_Charlie POV_

While Leah was outside with Sam, Jake, Paul, Jared, & Quil, the four boys left inside all darted off to the kitchen and began attacking the cupboards and I was left sitting in the living room with Billy & Old Quil. I had my eyes firmly locked on the floor when Billy laughed, "Charlie!" he exclaimed, and my head shot up to look at him.

"Snap out of it! Common man, we can still talk" he smirked at me, and I raised my eyebrows but couldn't help smiling. Even Old Quil chuckled beside Billy, I sighed then said to both of them, "I'm sorry" and Billy frowned slightly, "For?" he asked.

I scratched my head, "Everything? I was afraid you were gonna hate me" I replied. And Billy smirked again, "Under normal circumstances you would probably be right, Charlie. But when it comes to the supernatural world, let's just say there isn't much that shocks me anymore." He continued, "I _was_ pissed when you two first walked in holding hands, but after I found out it was an imprint situation and I could hear the love in your voice for her, how could I be mad at that?" he asked.

I dropped my gaze to the floor again, my thoughts turning to Harry, "Yeah but Harry-" I started, but Billy cut me off, "Charlie, Harry knew about the pack. I can't guarantee you that he would be thrilled about the situation, but you wouldn't have lost him as a friend if that's what you're thinking" I looked up at him, "I really do love her" I said, again feeling stupid because I couldn't think of the right thing to say, "I know Charlie, and she loves you too" Billy replied.

Then the boys came back from the kitchen and all plopped down where they had been before, and within seconds the rest of the pack came back in from outside. They were lead by my beautiful Leah, who made a beeline for me and kissed me deeply before sitting down at my feet.

_Leah POV_

Billy looked at Jacob when we were all back in the living room, "What do you think son?" he asked, Jake hesitated, "Leah's right, when her imprint happened they both felt it, and they seem to have formed a bond much stronger than any of our imprints were when they first surfaced" he explained to his father, "What do you mean Jake?" Seth asked; I knew what he meant by that question. He was asking if I love Charlie more than Jacob loves Renesme, or Sam loves Emily, or anybody else.

"They feel each other's emotions so clearly, it's like they're having conversations in their heads, almost like we do in the pack mind, but just between the two of them" he finished. Sam spoke next, "Billy, Old Quil, have you ever heard of something so strong happening?" None of them had to pause to think, they both just shook their heads, and I sighed in defeat. _Great, once again I'm the freak of nature who nobody can figure out_.

"Leah, I know it must be frustrating that we never seem to have the answers when it comes to you, and I'm sorry about that. But we will do all we can to research the topic further in the tribe's history" Billy said, pausing until I looked up to him, "We're all happy for you Leah, and while we try and figure things out, just relax and enjoy your imprint" he smiled at me, "Thank you Billy" I replied, I knew this was a good thing, I was just tired of always being a mystery.

"Is there anything else that needs to be addressed right now?" Billy asked, looking around the room. No one spoke up, but a few of us shook our heads no. "Alright then, meeting over, I'm wheeling my ass to bed now" Billy said, and we all chuckled.

Everyone stood and began chatting with each other, I heard Quil say that he & Embry would take his grandpa home before they started their patrol shift, before my little brother walked up to Charlie and I who were standing by the couch still, just holding hands. He was grinning like an idiot at both of us, "What Seth?" I asked, feeling awkward.

He threw his arms around me and hugged me tight, holding on for a few seconds as I slipped my free arm around him. "I'm so happy for you Lee Lee" he exclaimed and I chuckled, "Thanks little bro, mind letting me go now?" I asked, pulling back from him. "Yeah, yeah, sorry sorry" he replied then turned to look at Charlie, and made his best attempt at a serious face, "Charlie, you better take good care of her" he said sternly, and everyone still left in the room turned to laugh at him, except for Charlie, who looked nervous and nodded his head quickly, "Of course Seth, always" he replied and extended his hand out to shake Seth's. Which of course only made the pack laugh even harder.

I shot a mean glace at them all and they quieted down, but all continued to smirk at the sight of Charlie Swan, the police chief, nervously awaiting a handshake from my doofus little brother. Seth broke his barely there concentration and grinned, grabbing Charlie's hand and pulling him into a hug that from the look on Charlie's face, was even more intense than the one he had given me.

"Seth! He's human remember?" I exclaimed and my little brother released his grip on Charlie. "Sorry sorry" he stammered. I rolled my eyes and laughed, turning away from Seth to look at Charlie, "You ready to go now?" I asked, and he smiled back at me, "Sure thing Baby Girl" _I love it when he calls me that, _I thought before giving him a quick kiss. "Good night everyone!" I exclaimed, pulling Charlie towards the door. Everyone shouted back their goodbyes as we left. It felt so good to be imprinted, I felt like my life was finally starting to make sense.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything but the plot, all characters belong to SM. **

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I've been dealing with a lot of RL drama, but I'm ready to pump out some new material! Also, thank you to everyone for your reviews, I know that I'm a better writer because of your feedback, it helps a lot, so thank you! =) **

**Lemon warning!**

**Chapter 7**

_Charlie POV_

I was so happy things had gone well at Billy's, and even happier to be leaving, on our way back to my place. My girl was going to stay the night, and I was ecstatic! We immediately locked hands once we were in the car, I couldn't stand losing contact with her, and I had a feeling she felt the same way.

She looked nervous I thought, but I couldn't imagine about what, everyone had taken our news well, and we had all weekend to ourselves. "Baby Girl, you ok?" I asked, "You seem tense" she shifted in her seat, "Charlie, there is one more thing I need to tell you about me being a wolf" I frowned slightly, "Ok, what is it?" I was starting to understand what Billy meant; things in the supernatural world probably wouldn't be all that surprising at this point.

Leah sucked in a deep breath and started, "Since I first phased I have stopped going through my monthly cycle. I don't know if it will ever start again, and I don't know if I'm capable of having children" she cringed, and I could feel the pain in her voice. "I don't mean to assume you want children, I'm sorry, I just thought you should be aware of it" she sighed and stared down at her feet. "Leah, of course I want to have kids with you. But if you can't, it doesn't change anything. I'll be by your side whether it's just the two of us or more" I rubbed my thumb over her hand as I spoke; I wanted her to feel comforted. I knew that the pain of her possibly not being able to have children with me must be devastating, and I wanted to ease any pain she might be in.

"That isn't a deal breaker for you?" she asked me quietly, and I was quick to reply, "Of course not honey! I want you no matter what. There is no deal breaker with us" I told her firmly, and I meant it, I would go to the ends of the earth for this woman. I never thought I would have more kids anyway, and though the idea of having kids with my beautiful Leah was appealing, I would never leave her just because she couldn't get pregnant, _what kind of asshole does that?_ "I love you Charlie" she said, squeezed my hand; "I love you Leah. And I promise you I will never put conditions on our love, never." I pulled her hand to my face and kissed it lightly, before returning back to our original position. Leah sighed and squeezed my hand back before relaxing into the seat and gazing out the window.

When we got back to my place we went straight to the bedroom, I wasn't sure about Leah but I was beat, it had been a long day. "Charlie, I don't have anything to sleep in, would you mind if I borrowed a shirt or something?" she squeaked out, "Of course Baby Girl, um I have some pajama pants too, but they might be a little big" I mumbled. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a black tee shirt for her, then began looking for some pajama bottoms that might fit her, but she spun me around to face her, and I lost my train of thought because she was already naked.

"Baby . . ." I didn't have any words for how breathtakingly beautiful she was, and didn't have to think of anything to say because her lips were on mine in an instant.

My hips thrust forward, my dick ready to spring out of my pants. She had my pants down around my ankles faster than I thought was possible and knelt down in front of me. I groaned loudly. She hadn't even touched my cock yet and I was about to lose it.

She grinned up at me before licking the head of my throbbing dick, "Mmm" my head sank back, as I moaned at her touch. She then lowered her left hand to cup my swollen balls, and then she steadied herself and took my entire length down her throat. "Ahhh, Leah" I choked out, as she began to slide her mouth up and down, taking me all the way in, deep to the back of her throat, over and over. "Baby Girl, stop" I managed to blurt out. I didn't know how much longer I would last and I wanted to make love to her, I wanted to make her cum with me.

She stopped what she was doing, and took me out of her mouth, "Please Charlie, I want to taste your cum, I want you to fill my mouth just like you filled my pussy earlier" she pleaded. _FUCK ME! How the fuck do I say no to that?_ I groaned loudly, and threw my head back as she went back to work on my dick. "Leah honey, you're a dirty girl, aren't you?" I moaned out, wrapping my hands in her hair. She replied a muffled, "Mmm-hmm" onto my dick. I couldn't believe was taking me all the way down to the base of my cock with such ease, and I felt the fire building in me. She knew I was getting close and she increased her pace, bobbing up and down on me while stroking my balls with her left hand.

I felt my body tense and I gasped, "Leah!" I roared, shooting my load down her throat. I felt her gulp down every drop I gave her and when she finally released me from her mouth, the last drop of my cum fell, landing on her cheek. She giggled and wiped it up with her finger, before sucking it off and smiling up at me. _Fuck, she is the hottest woman EVER._ "Thank you Charlie" _What? Thank me? Why?_ "Uh, no Leah, thank you, that was incredible," I breathed out, reaching my hand down to help her stand up. I kissed her as passionately as I could, "What can I do for you my love?" I asked, wanting to make her feel as good as I just felt.

_Leah POV_

My eyes lit up, I wondered if he would be able to cum again, because that's what I wanted. I turned around and crawled onto the bed. I got down on all fours and turned around to face my mate, "You can fuck me" surprising myself at my own boldness, "If you don't mind" I added, smiling shyly. He practically lunged at me, "Anything for you Baby Girl" he growled, and I turned my head around and stuck my ass in the air a little more, bracing myself for him to fill me. I was shocked when it wasn't his dick that filled me first, but his tongue. He was running his tongue up and down and in and out of me, and I couldn't help but shove myself back against him.

He began rubbing my pulsating clit with his thumb, his tongue never leaving me. Then suddenly he dropped his hand down, and I looked back to see him rubbing his dick, _mmm_, I thought. Tasting me was his foreplay, it was getting him hard again. In seeing this I felt myself grow even wetter, if that were even possible. Then Charlie sat up and readied himself to enter me, sliding his dick up and down my wet slit, teasing me horribly. "Please Charlie" I begged, "Please what angel?" he asked calmly, coolly. He dipped the tip of his dick in me for an instant before pulling back out, "Ahh" I cried out, "Please fuck me Charlie, I need to feel you in me now!" I cried out.

And with that he plunged deep inside me, groaning loudly as he filled me completely. He didn't give me any time to recover from his initial thrust, and he began pounding into me furiously, I felt so primal, _so wolf!_ I wanted him to mark me somehow, something more permanent than semen, something that screamed I was _his_. Then I thought of something, "Charlie, bite my neck" I barked at him, I didn't want him to question me, I just wanted him to do it, and _**hard**_ I thought, hoping he could feel what I wanted. He didn't hesitate, he didn't even slow his thrusts, he just grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up, my back flush with his chest, then he lowered his lips to my neck and bit down hard, immediately sending me into the most powerful orgasm I had ever felt. I screamed, and could feel Charlie tense behind me, he was going to cum, and I reached behind me and grasped his balls, giving them the slightest tug, sending my man over the edge once more.

He turned his head and bit down on the other side of my neck, just as hard as the first time, and my second orgasm hit me, once again making me scream. We both collapsed on the bed in a hot wet heap. "Mmm, baby, thank you. Again!" I giggled, "No no, Leah, thank you. Again" he laughed, and pulled himself off me, so I turned around to face him. "Leah, the biting thing, was that what you wanted?" he asked, suddenly looking concerned. "Yes baby, thank you, it was amazing" I replied, he looked down at my neck, where I suddenly noticed I was in a bit of pain in the two places where Charlie bit me, but I didn't really care, they'd be healed in no time anyway.

I gave him a soft kiss then stood up to get dressed for bed; I grabbed my discarded underwear and slid them on as Charlie got up to grab us both some pajama pants. I threw on the black t shirt he had dropped on the floor when I had pounced on him and admired Charlie's gorgeous body as I sat waiting for him on the bed. _I could stare at him forever, he's so sexy and beautiful! _

He handed me a pair of pajama pants and slid his own on before climbing back into bed and lying down on his side. I finished dressing quickly before sliding myself into place beside Charlie, who wrapped his arm around me as I snuggled close to him. He kissed my forehead before turning over to turn off the lamp on his side table, and then returned to pull me closer. As I felt myself start slipping into unconsciousness I heard Charlie whisper in my ear "I love you Leah"


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything but the plot, all characters belong to SM. **

**Chapter 8**

_Charlie POV_

I woke before Leah, who was still draped over my chest. _Mmm, I can't remember ever sleeping so good_, I thought as I turn to look at the clock, _damn, it's almost noon, when was the last time that happened?_ I wondered. I decided to go downstairs to try and figure out what we could have for breakfast or lunch I guess. I kissed Leah's forehead lightly before sliding out of bed carefully, she looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her.

I rummaged around the kitchen for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion that I didn't really have any food here. _Shit,_ I thought, I had hoped we wouldn't have to leave the house all weekend, at least not until Sunday night. Leah had gotten a text from Sam early this morning saying that they were throwing a bonfire for us Sunday night and the Cullens would be allowed to cross the treaty line to come celebrate with everyone.

I didn't even hear Leah sneak up on me, and before I knew it she had her arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey good lookin" I said, swinging her around to face me and giving her a deep kiss. "I was looking for some breakfast –er – lunch I guess, to make us but I'm afraid I came up empty handed honey" I said sheepishly, "Aww, Charlie, it's ok" she reached up and touched my cheek, "Do you want me to go grocery shopping for you?" she asked me. Normally I would have jumped at the chance to get my pantry filled without having to go through the painful process of shopping, but the thought of being apart from her was certainly not appealing. "We'll go together baby girl" I told her, "Come on, let's go get dressed and go" I grabbed her hand and began to pull her up the stairs, but felt her hesitate, "Charlie, I don't have anything to wear" she said to me, I thought quickly, "Let's go look in Bella's room, I think she left some clothes in there" I told her, and she smiled back at me. Leah found a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved top to wear from Bella's room as I quickly threw on jeans and a comfy flannel shirt.

We met back up in the hallway upstairs, and I kissed her softly, "Grocery store?" she asked me, and suddenly a thought popped into my mind, that I just couldn't shake, "Leah, do you want to be with me forever?" I asked, just stalling until I could muster up the courage to ask her what was really on my mind. "Forever, Charlie" she replied, and with that I took a deep breath and went for it. I bent down on one knee in front of my goddess, "Leah, I don't have a ring for you and I'm sorry about that. But I will get you a ring, and I will love you every day of forever if you let me" I paused, and Leah looked like she would burst with anticipation, I knew she would say yes, and I grinned before finishing, "Will you marry me Leah Clearwater?" she started to cry while smiling ear to ear, "Yes!" she yelled out and I leapt up to kiss her deeply.

"First ring shopping, then grocery shopping" I told her, and she nodded happily and kissed me again. There was only one jeweler in town; I hoped they had something she liked_. Maybe she would prefer looking for a ring on the rez, or maybe we should go to Port Angeles_ . . . my mind was racing; I just wanted her to be happy, even if I had to go out shopping all day, something I generally loathed. "Honey, is there a jeweler you have in mind? Or should we just start going to all of them until we find the one?" I asked.

With Renee it had been easy, I went shopping one day with my mom and she picked out the ring, I just looked at it and said ok. Not that I didn't love Renee, but those little details had just never really mattered to me before, before my Leah. I wanted everything to be perfect for my Leah, she deserves the best, and I'll do whatever I can to make sure she gets it. She smiled, and her eyes widened, "Umm, whatever is closest is fine, Charlie" I frowned and slipped my hand under her chin, "Leah, I want you to be happy" I told her before kissing her softly. "Mmm" she moaned as I pulled away from her, "I am Charlie. For the first time ever, I am truly happy" she cooed.

_Leah POV_

_I can't believe how drastically my life has changed over the course of twenty four hours. When I woke up yesterday I was a lonely, sad, and somewhat angry werewolf, now I'm head over heels in love, and I'm grocery shopping for my new home, with my fiancé, Charlie Swan. _

I looked down at my left hand for probably the hundredth time in the past hour. We found my ring at the only jewelry store in Forks, and it was absolutely perfect, I couldn't have designed a better ring. It was sterling silver, with three stones, two diamonds on the outside, with an emerald in the middle and I kept getting lost staring at it. I felt Charlie's arms wrap around me and I remembered I was out in public, and probably looked like an idiot, standing in the middle of a grocery store aisle leaning on my cart and staring at my hand.

"Are you sure you're ok with this Leah?" he asked me, and I frowned instantly, "About what?" I asked feeling confused. "Moving in with me darlin" _damn his voice is fucking sexy_, I thought, relaxing my brow, "As long as you're ok with it Charlie" I replied. Everything was happening so fast, but it just felt so right to me. I hoped felt right to him too. "I'm thrilled honey, I love sleeping next to you, my future wife" he leaned down and kissed my neck, causing me to moan and sink deeper into Charlie's arms, _mmm, I can't wait until I'm Mrs. Swan!_ I thought excitedly.

"Do we need anything else Baby Girl?" Charlie asked, still holding his arms around me, and snuggling me close, "I don't think so honey, I'm ready when you are" I told him, _ready to get back in bed with you!_ I thought. We paid for the groceries and headed home. _Home. Our home_. I felt like I was on a high I would never come down off of.

As we climbed out of the car in the driveway suddenly I heard a howl from off in the distance. I recognized it as my baby brother and that made me panic. I didn't think Charlie had heard Seth howl, I could tell he was pretty far away because even I barely heard his howl with my wolf hearing.

I turned to Charlie, feeling guilty that I had to leave him to find out what was going on. "Charlie" I walked over to him, "I'm so sorry, I have to go right now. I just heard Seth howl and I need to find out why, I'm going to go behind the house into the trees and phase, hopefully it's no big deal and I can come right back. I'm sorry" I spit it all out quickly. He looked a little sad, but replied, "Of course honey, I'll be here waiting for you" and he kissed me, "I love you" I told him as I took off into the backyard, "Love you!" he called after me.

I quickly found a good hiding spot for my clothes and disrobed. But when I tried to phase, nothing happened. I tried again, and again, and again, and I even tried to get as mad as I possibly could. Still nothing. Another few minutes passed before I realized I needed to find out what was going on with Seth now, and couldn't waste any more time attempting to phase. I threw all my clothes back on and quickly dialed Jake's number, no answer. Then I tried Sam, no answer. Quil, no answer. Embry, no answer. Then I heard more howling, more of my brothers were phased, _well probably all of them. Fuck! I need to know what the hell is going on!_ I had been walking as I was calling everyone and had just arrived on the front porch when I hung up from my last attempt.

I walked into the house and heard Charlie in the kitchen, moving things around, probably putting the groceries away. "Everything ok?" he asked as I walked into the kitchen, "No, not really" I started, he stopped what he was doing, looking worried, "Um, I mean, I don't know. I wasn't able to phase. I need to go see the Cullens, they probably know what's going on. No one from the pack is answering their phones, they're probably all phased" I explained. "Ok sweetheart, do you want me to drive you up to their place?" he asked. _No_, I didn't know what was going on but didn't want to risk Charlie's safety if I had no idea what to expect, it could be a nomad vamp, in which case I wanted my human imprint far far away.

"No Charlie, stay here please. I will let you know as soon as I know what's going on, and I'll be back home as soon as possible, I promise" I reached up to his face with both hands and kissed him passionately. I could feel that he was hurt that I didn't want him to come, but I had to put his safety first. "Ok, I love you" he replied, trying to hide his hurt. My heart felt heavy at causing him pain, even though it wasn't much pain, I felt terrible. "I love you" I told him before I kissed him one last time. I saw my purse sitting on the counter and realized he must have brought it in from the car for me. I grabbed it and was out the door and in my car quickly.

I sped the whole way to the Cullen's, feeling guilty that my police chief fiancé would not have approved. I got out of my car and ran up to the Cullen's front door, not bothering to knock, and simply let myself in. _Damn it smells hardcore vampy in here_ I thought, remembering the awful stink their house had when all those vamp friends of theirs were here. I didn't hear anyone in the house though, which freaked me out. _When has this house ever been empty?_ I thought. As if he could read my thoughts – _ok, he can read my thoughts_ – Edward appeared in front of me out of nowhere.

"Good afternoon Leah, how are you today?" I scowled, "I heard Seth howl and when I went to phase to find out what was going on-" I stopped, and remembered my failed attempts at phasing, and of course he could see what happened. He looked very confused. _Yeah, me too_, I thought. "Well Leah, Seth is ok, and there is no danger, I can assure you" he told me reassuringly. "Ok, so what's going on?" I asked, and he turned away, hesitating. "What?" I asked again, worrying once more. "Leah, Seth has imprinted" he told me. _Way to go little bro!_ I thought, and Edward chuckled slightly, "Would you care to know on whom he imprinted?" he asked, smiling. "Who?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"My cousins from Alaska are in town, and today when Seth and Jacob came over, Seth imprinted on my cousin Tanya" he replied smoothly, _like this was no big deal!_ "I'm sorry Leah, I don't mean to sound so casual, but this imprinting business just doesn't surprise me anymore. I mean come on, Jake & Renesme? You and Charlie? Quil and Claire? None of these make sense when you first hear it, but when you see an imprinted couple looking at each other, it does make sense." He explained to me, and I had to admit, he had a point. Even though Quil & Jake didn't look at their imprints in a romantic way now, everyone knew that Nessie & Jake and Quil & Claire would eventually be perfectly matched couples, like Charlie & me, I smiled warmly.

Then suddenly a thought hit me, "Wait, that doesn't explain why I heard Seth howl" I said, and Edward winced slightly, "Well Tanya expressed that she is not exactly interested in having a relationship with a wolf and has asked Seth to leave her alone for the time being" he told me, and I responded with a growl. "Leah, everything will be ok. Alice has seen it, Tanya is just going to take a little convincing" he told me reassuringly. I raised my eyebrow, "Alice has had visions of them together?" I asked and Edward nodded, "I thought she couldn't see us?" I asked him, frowning deeply. "Well she's has visions of Tanya signing her name as Tanya Clearwater, so I'd say that's a pretty good indicator of what's to come" he mused. I still wasn't thrilled, but I guess this wasn't the awful news I was dreading, I sighed. "Is Seth around?" I asked, I would like to talk to him myself and see if he's ok.

"No, after he talked with Tanya he phased and took off, but Jacob is here and he has assured us Seth is safe. Jake has Embry & Quil following him and they say he's just running & trying to clear his head" he replied and I sighed again, _well I guess I can go back home then,_ I thought to myself. "Actually Leah, I think we should talk to Carlisle about the problem you told me you experienced today" _Shit, I had already forgotten about my inability to phase, which is weird because it's kind of a big deal!_ "I agree" he said aloud, _dang it vamp, cut it out!_ I thought, "Then speak out loud" he retorted. _Touché. _"I'm going to go get Carlisle, everyone is in the backyard" he told me before disappearing in a blur, only to return seconds later with Carlisle.

"Leah, Edward says you're having trouble phasing" Carlisle asked, "More than just trouble actually. I can't do it at all, I don't even feel like I'm coming close" I said, remembering my frustration behind Charlie's house. "Would you mind if I ran a few tests?" he asked, "Anything that will help" I sighed, _dang, I hate needles_. Even though I've always been the 'big tough bitch', I was a freaking pansy when it came to needles; I felt like I was dying when I got my wolf pack tattoo. Edward laughed, "No thinks you're a tough bitch, or a pansy" he said, laughing. Carlisle frowned and looked at Edward questioningly, "Do I want to know?" Carlisle asked, "No" Edward replied, "Leah is just being overly critical of herself" he finished.

The doc took some blood, made me pee in a cup, and asked for a hair sample. I had no idea what he planned on doing with any of it, and I didn't really care; whatever gave me answers about what the hell was going on. I was anxious to get back to Charlie, so I left as soon as the doc had all his samples from me. I jumped into my car and sent Charlie a quick text,

Everything is ok, no need to worry. I'll be home very soon. – Leah

And I sped off for home.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything but the plot, all characters belong to SM. **

**Note: After the Volturi confrontation, Bella told Charlie that she and the Cullens are vampires, but that's all the info he has on the subject. **

**Chapter 9**

_Charlie POV_

I felt bad when I got a text message from my girl and didn't know how to reply to her. I would explain when she got home and ask her to show me how it works so it wouldn't happen again. I'm glad that everything is ok; Leah had freaked me out when she bolted like that, and then didn't let me go with her. I was concerned about her safety, and the safety of the rest of the pack. I had decided I needed something a little stronger than beer tonight to relax myself, and had just finished my second whiskey when I heard Leah's car drive up. I stood up from my chair, I wanted to meet my girl at the door but she was too fast for me, she was already through the door by the time I walked up.

She leapt up into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. That was unexpected, but very much appreciated; she didn't even pause for me to kiss her, as she wrapped her arms around me. She had jumped up high enough that my face ended up pressed against her soft breasts. _Mmm_, I nuzzled into her, her scent was intoxicating. She giggled as I continued to brush my face against her breasts over and over, then she jumped down. "I missed you" she said before kissing me passionately. I wanted to get lost in her kiss, I wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right here on the living room floor, but I also wanted to know what had happened, so I pulled away from her before we got too carried away.

"What happened honey?" I asked her. She pulled away from me and motioned for me to sit down in my chair. I did reluctantly, until she climbed into my lap. I happily wrapped my arms around her and she began, "I think you met Edward's cousins from Alaska at the wedding, right?" I nodded. "They're in town visiting with the Cullens, and when Seth went to visit with the Cullens today, he imprinted on one of them, her name is Tanya" she explained, _but why was Seth howling?_ I thought, "Well the reason Seth was howling is because since Tanya is a vampire, she doesn't really want anything to do with Seth because he's a wolf" I gasped, _poor Seth!_ "But it's going to be ok" she added quickly. "Alice said Tanya just needs a little convincing, but they're going to be together" she told me.

_Wait what?_ I shook my head a few times. "Oh right, some of the vampires have special abilities. And Alice's is that she sees visions of the future" _Whoa, that's quite a talent_, I thought. "So she saw that Seth and Tanya will end up together?" Leah nodded, and then she kissed me. "What is that I taste on you?" she asked, licking her lips, "Whiskey" I replied, it was the only thing I had had since she left. She wrinkled her nose, _she is so god damn cute_, "You don't like it baby?" I asked, smiling. "It's strong" she replied. I chuckled, "I'm sorry honey, I usually stick to beer but I was worried about you tonight so I needed something a little stronger to mellow me out" I explained to her, "It's fine babe" she replied and kissed me deeply.

"So who else has special abilities?" I asked, suddenly very curious. I know my daughter had married a vampire and become one, but beyond that I had never really asked any questions. And considering I was going to marry a werewolf, learning all about the supernatural world around me no longer seemed like such a scary thing. Leah had made me whole again, and I found myself wanting to be around not only her, but her family, the pack, and my own family, all I had before Leah was Bella and I suddenly felt like an ass for just sitting back and never really getting comfortable with the situation.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked me and I frowned, "I know that you're not comfortable with the supernatural stuff honey, I just want to make sure you're ok, I don't want to freak you out" she finished as she laced her fingers through mine. I nodded, "I haven't exactly been the best father lately, just sort of taking a back seat to everything that's going on around me. I wanna know everything, I want to be there for my daughter" I explained. She smiled back at me before giving me a soft kiss.

"Well, Edward can read minds" she started. _Fabulous, my son-in-law always knows what I'm thinking, greeeeat._ I snorted and she giggled, "Yeah it's annoying sometimes" she shook her head, then continued on, "Jasper can feel your emotions and manipulate them, to a certain extent" I frowned slightly, "What do you mean?" I asked, I hope he couldn't change the way I feel about people or anything like that, "Well ok, a good example is if he feels that you're nervous or uneasy, he can send you waves of comfort" _Hmm,_ _I guess that's not too bad,_ I thought as I nodded to her. "Bella has a shield against mental attacks" I tensed immediately "Attacks?" I asked, my breathing speeding up. "Not attacks, I'm sorry, bad choice of words. She has a shield to prevent other vampires from using any of their mind powers on her. Like Edward, he can't read her mind" I relaxed a little.

"And the most unique ability comes from Nessie" and instantly my body tensed again. "Charlie, do you know that she is Edward & Bella's biological child?" she asked me, and I sighed, "Yeah, they've never told me that, but it's pretty obvious when you look at her" I said. And she took a deep breath, "Well anyway, she can show you things" she said and I felt extremely confused. "When she touches you, she can show you what she is thinking. Bella & Edward don't let her do it to you because they figured it would freak you out" she finished. Although I was curious about my granddaughter's power, my thoughts were only dwelling on one thing, "I know that she's their daughter, but how?" I asked. Her eyes widened before she dropped her gaze to the floor, "Yeah I'll let them explain it to you" she said warily. I frowned and pursed my lips together

We still hadn't eaten dinner but I was getting the feeling we would have to make a detour to the bedroom before dinner. _I swear she knows what I'm thinking!_ As soon as I thought about the possibility of getting intimate with Leah she had turned around to straddle me. "Charlie" she moaned into my mouth, before kissing me deeply. "Baby, will you fuck me?" she asked huskily, and I groaned. I stood up, taking her with me, and she pulled away from kissing me, "No" she said, causing me to stop in my tracks, "Here. On our living room floor, I want you to get behind me and fuck me hard" she demanded. I heard the need in her voice, she wasn't giving me a choice in the matter, and I loved it.

I let her slide down to her feet, and we both lost our clothes in a blur. She knelt before me just as she had last night, only this time it wasn't our first night together, I mean, it was only our second, but I felt like we were already completely in sync with each other. She kissed the tip of my dick and looked up at me before taking my entire length down her throat. _Jesus Christ!_ Her mouth felt so amazing, so hot and wet, and I hoped I would find her pussy in the same state, hot and wet. As amazing as it was to have my dick buried deep in my woman's mouth, I longed to have it buried in her sweet pussy. "Leah" I choked out, "Please, please let me take you now" I said, exasperated, I was trying so hard not to lose my shit, and she was making it damn hard.

She released me from her mouth and looked up to giggle at me, "Tell me exactly what you want and you can have it Charlie" she stated, I took a deep breath, "Leah, I want you to bend over and stick your ass in the air for me" she looked a little shocked at my words, and to be honest I was a little shocked myself. I had never said anything so dirty before, but I liked it, and I could tell by the eagerness in Leah's eyes and the way she quickly did as I asked, that she liked it too.

"Like this baby?" she asked, looking over her shoulder back at me. I moaned, "Mmm, yeah" I moaned deeply and began stroking my dick; it was still wet with Leah's saliva. She quivered slightly at the sight of me stroking myself, I knelt down behind her while still working my dick, she lifted her hips even higher, I could tell she was aching for me to give it to her, but I couldn't help but want to tease her a bit, the way she had done to me. I moved up against her and began brushing the tip of my dick up and down, over her wetness. She started to back into me, making my tip began to disappear into her. _Not so fast Baby Girl_, I thought, pulling myself back out and rubbing the tip of my dick against her swollen clit. "Ahhhh, Charlie! Fuck me now!" she cried out, once again trying to grind against me enough to get my dick back inside her, but I pulled away fast, "No!" she yelped, and then I decided I had put her through enough, "You want it Leah?" I asked her, stroking my dick against her once more, "P-p-please Charlie, please fuck me, I need you in me!" she cried, and with that my will was completely broken.

I plunged my dick all the way into her and she screamed, I could feel her walls clamp down on me as her first orgasm hit her just from me filling her up. I fucked her slow, but hard, taking my time pulling my dick almost all the way out of her before slamming myself harder and harder into her. She had her hands firmly planted out in front of her and I could see her pushing herself back into me to meet my thrusts, making sure I was getting as deep into her as possible. Her breathing was hard and ragged throughout our lovemaking, and I felt her climax twice more before I was ready to fill her with my load. I thrust into her faster, ready to feel myself cum inside my amazing woman, and she threw her head back to look at me. She was the sexiest thing I had ever seen, and then she demanded, "Cum in me baby" and I lost it, I burst inside her, and grabbed her ass hard. We both came so much I could feel my balls soaked in our juices. I leaned back and steadied myself, "Honey, that was-" and I stopped; out of breath and at a loss for words. She turned around and smiled at me, "I know. I love you" she replied, "I love you Leah"


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything but the plot, all characters belong to SM. **

**Chapter 10**

_Leah POV_

Once I had gotten dressed I noticed the wet spot on the wood floor and laughed. "What?" Charlie asked, and I just pointed to the floor and shook my head. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh" I told him, and he walked up and wrapped me in his arms, "That's ok honey, I came a lot this time, my fault" he smirked before kissing me. I gave him a quick kiss on the nose before I went into the kitchen and grabbed a few paper towels to wipe up the mess. Charlie was back in his chair when I walked back into the living room, "What do you want for dinner baby?" I asked as I wiped up the remaining evidence of our sex. Charlie sighed, "Whatever you want honey" he replied, and I smiled. Then I heard my phone began to buzz on the coffee table, I walked over and picked it up, it was a text from Seth

**Can I talk to you? - Seth**

_Dang, _I really didn't want to leave Charlie, but I loved my baby brother and wanted to be there for him if he needed me,

**Where are you? Do you need me to come get you? - Leah**

I frowned slightly, I could feel Charlie's eyes on me; he was waiting for me to tell him who that was. "That was Seth" I sighed, "He asked if we could talk, so I asked him where he was and if he needs me to go get him so we could talk" I explained, and I heard the breath drain out of him, "I'm sorry honey, I don't want to leave, I just feel like I need to be there for him" I finished, looking up at Charlie hesitantly. "It's ok sweetheart, you're right, you should be there for him" he smiled at me, then my phone went off again, Seth again.

**No, just phase in like 15 minutes and we can talk then, that way you don't have to go far from Charlie. - Seth**

Sweet kid, even when he was hurting he was always such a genuinely nice person, I hoped Tanya would see that soon.

**Sure- **

I started to write, oh _crap! I can't phase and I still don't know why_ and none of my pack mates knew about my problem, only Edward and Carlisle did. I didn't mind telling Seth but I didn't want everyone else to know yet. I looked over at Charlie, "He wants me to phase so we can talk but I still don't think I can" I shook my head, "Would you mind if I went and got Seth and he spent the night here?" I asked, "I'm sorry and I promise it would be just for tonight" I stammered out, and Charlie leaned forward in his chair, "Baby Girl, don't be sorry. This is our home, why wouldn't your brother be welcome here?" his tone was so soft and loving, my face softened instantly, "Thank you Charlie" I replied, standing and walking over to him, I leaned down and kissed him softly as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I quickly typed a reply to Seth, I hoped he hadn't phased yet,

**No, tell me where you are so I can pick you up. You're spending the night here. - Leah**

A few minutes had passed and I was beginning to think that Seth probably didn't get my text before he phased and was about to call Jake to see if he knew where Seth was at when there was a knock at the front door. I got up from Charlie's lap, where I had been waiting for a reply and walked over to the front door, and outside stood my baby brother, looking like shit. "Seth!" I hugged him tight, I could see the pain in his eyes and I felt awful that I hadn't called him as soon as I found out what happened. "Hey Lee" he said softly, just barely hugging me back. "I figured I could run here just as fast as you could come pick me up" he said, sounding very distant, I hoped he wasn't completely losing his mind. I laughed softly, "Yeah, for sure" I nodded, "Um, well come on in, let's talk" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the living room. "Good evening Seth" Charlie said, standing from his chair, "Hello Charlie" Seth nodded back at him. Charlie walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "I'll be in the bedroom sweetheart, have a good talk with your brother" before kissing me briefly, _he's so sweet_, I thought.

I smiled and watched Charlie walk upstairs before turning back to Seth, "Let's sit" I motioned to the couch. We both sat, and Seth just stared at me blankly, so I figured I would start, "So I know you imprinted on Tanya" his eyes looked pained when I said her name, "And I know that she did not respond well to the imprint, but what about what Alice said?" I asked, trying to lift his mood. He shook his head, "She doesn't know when though. Because Tanya doesn't age, there's no way of knowing if Alice's vision happens in two days or twenty years" he stopped, sounding hurt, "I just don't know if I can live with her looking at me with disgust for the next twenty years, or more" he sounded exhausted, and I felt his pain, just the thought of Charlie ever looking at me in disgust made me want to cry.

I reached out and hugged Seth close to me again, "Seth I'm so sorry, honey" and I felt Seth's barriers come down, I could feel him crying softly. "I don't know what to do Leah" he pulled back and looked at me, but I didn't have an answer for him, and I felt so bad because of it. I shook my head and felt a tear fall down my face; my heart ached for my poor baby brother. I knew how bad he wanted to imprint, and now that it had happened, it ended up putting him in agony. "I'm sure the Cullens would be willing to help convince her that –" but he cut me off, "They're trying already, I don't think it'll do any good though" he sighed, brushing the tears off his face. "Why not?" I asked. Seth leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, "The look on her face when I explained it to her, she looked like she wanted to throw up Leah!" he balled his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes shut. I reached out and grabbed both of his hands, making him relax his fists before I released him.

"Seth, the Cullens will come through for you, for us" I told him, "You of all people should know that. You put your faith and your trust in them even more than Jacob did, they are a part of our family and they will fight for you. I know they can do something about Tanya, and I know it won't take twenty years" I told him, "How do you know Leah?" he asked, sounding dubious. "I know because our ancestors don't steer us wrong Seth. No matter how random our imprints may seem at first, they make perfect sense. You and Tanya are meant to be together, so you will be" and I truly believed it. His face softened a little bit, he knew I meant what I said, and I hoped that my faith in him would be the little bit of faith he needed to hang on until things worked themselves out. "I hope you're right Lee" he sighed and kissed my cheek.

"So how was your day with Charlie?" he asked me, he looked eager to change the subject. I was happy to distract him, and I thought over my day with Charlie, grinned and held up my left hand to Seth, wiggling my ring finger. "Holy shit Leah!" he exclaimed, grabbing my hand, his eyes bugging out. "So you imprinted yesterday and now you're engaged?" I winced, instantly feeling bad; _maybe I should have waited to tell him_. My imprint was going perfect while his could hardly stand to be in the same room as him, _good job Leah_, I thought. But his reaction surprised me, "Leah, I'm so happy for you" he flung his arms around me once more.

For the first time in my life I was truly grateful for my little brother. I had always loved him because he was my brother and I had to, but we had never been close. When we joined the pack it gave a stronger bond, sure, but we didn't really even become good friends until the whole Volturi business went down. And now, I felt like I loved him not just because he's my brother, he really had turned into my best friend.

Seth and I talked a little more about me & Charlie, and I told him about my phasing problem, which he promised to keep a secret until Carlisle had some answers for me. By the time we finished talking it was almost ten o clock, but Charlie & I hadn't eaten all day, and I knew Seth could always eat, so I cooked us all a batch of chicken fried rice for dinner. It was one of the few things I had taught myself to make, and luckily Charlie fell in love with it and told me I had to start making it once a week. After dinner Charlie pulled out the hide a bed from the couch for Seth and I grabbed him some pillows and blankets.

"Good night Seth" Charlie said, before turning to me and smiling. He walked up the stairs to our bedroom as I gave Seth a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Seth, I can't imagine what you're going through, but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, and I love you" I told him, I wanted him to feel at least somewhat comforted by our time together. "Jeez Leah, when did you get all emotional and girly on me?" he asked chuckling, I smiled, but looked back at him seriously, "Thank you Leah, I love you too" he replied. I smiled wider, "Good night Seth" I called as I walked up the stairs to our bedroom.

Charlie was asleep, which was probably a good thing because if he had been awake, I would have jumped his bones, and I knew we were prone to getting pretty loud. I'm sure my little brother would not appreciate hearing us having sex. I quickly stripped down to my underwear and threw on the PJs Charlie had lent me from the night before, before climbing into bed. I kissed him softly as he slept and whispered, "I love you" before I drifted off to sleep holding his hand.

**Note: Thank you all again for your reviews, you keep me motivated to keep writing! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything but the plot, all characters belong to SM. **

**Chapter 11**

_Leah POV_

I woke to find Charlie wrapped around me, I could fell his morning wood pressing against my ass, and I stretched against him, pushing my behind into him, hoping I could wake him subtly. I felt him stir slightly and I knew he would be coming out of his sleep soon. I smiled and waited, giving him a couple extra shoves with my butt, I wanted him to wake up soon, so I could feel him grind back against me. I tried a little moan, and instantly his arms tightened around me. "Mmm, baby," he moaned into my ear, he still sounded groggy but I was pretty confident that I could rouse him quickly. I wiggled my hips and grabbed Charlie's hand, leading him to my breast. I intertwined our fingers and grabbed my breast with him, letting a small moan escape my lips. He made a sound that mimicked my own, and pushed his hips forward hard into my backside.

"We can't honey, your little brother is downstairs" he breathed against my neck. _Fuck!_ I thought to myself, sighing loudly, I had never had sex first thing in the morning and it sounded like such an amazing way to start my day. The thought of waiting to fuck my man really sucked. It had been less than twenty four hours since the last time Charlie was in me, and I was already aching to feel him fill me with his hot cum again. I wondered if I could be quiet enough to get away with masturbating in the shower so I could get some release for now. Then it dawned on me, _we could just have sex in the shower! And Seth would be none the wiser!_ I grinned and released Charlie's hand from mine before turning over to face Charlie, "Care to join me in the shower?" I asked, licking my lips.

I walked downstairs to find Seth still snoring loudly on the couch. He probably would have slept through it even if Charlie & I had had sex in the bedroom instead of the shower. But that's ok, I got to have my first shower sex session, and it was incredible.

I went straight to the kitchen to cook up some breakfast for us, I was feeling nervous today, but I really didn't have any reason to be. Tonight is the bonfire on the rez with the pack and the Cullens for Charlie and I. Everyone had been really supportive of us, but I still felt slightly uneasy about tonight. _Oh man, I know why I'm nervous!_ I haven't seen or told my mom about the imprint, she had been away for the weekend visiting my aunt, but I knew she would be back tonight for the bonfire, and I know that no one told her that the bonfire was meant for Charlie & me, they knew I should be the one to tell her.

I hope she doesn't go all 'mom' on me and have a problem with the age thing, but I was pretty sure that she understood how the imprint worked and that it was all meant to be. Then suddenly another thought hit me, _Seth! He would have to tell her about his imprint too! And the fact that she's a vampire, and can't stand us, oh and I'm also engaged and moving in with my fiancé. Shit, that was a lot of info to handle about your kids,_ I started to worry more.

"Leah, I think those might be burning" I heard Charlie behind me, snapping me out of my own head, I looked down, "Oh shit" I said. I shook my head and grabbed the pan, dumping the now blackened, burnt sausage I was supposed to be cooking into the trash can. I placed the pan back on the stove, "I'm sorry honey, my mind wandered" I wiped the pan out with a few paper towels before filling it back up with uncooked sausage. He came up behind me and slid his arms around me, "It's ok honey. What were you thinking so hard about?" he asked me. I sighed, "Just that my mom is going to be getting a lot of information to process tonight about her kids" I sighed again; Charlie squeezed me tight and kissed my neck. I giggled as his mustache brushed against my skin, "Everything will be ok sweetie, I know it will" and he kissed me again on my neck, this time pausing to bite me lightly. I moaned softly, feeling instantly at ease, just hearing his amazing voice makes all my problems melt away.

I finished making the three of us a huge breakfast, careful not to burn anything else, and then went to the living room to wake Seth up. After a few failed attempts to wake him gently I finally grabbed his pillow out from under him and smacked him in the head, probably a little too hard for a normal human, but it was just enough to get Seth out of his sleep coma. He was a damn heavy sleeper; poor mom is never able to wake him up. "Morning little bro. Breakfast time!" I exclaimed and he grinned, instantly alert at the thought of food, "Sweet!" he jumped up off the couch and followed me back into the kitchen. We joined Charlie who was already sitting at the table, and Seth & Charlie greeted each other.

After breakfast I realized I would really like to wear something of my own to the bonfire tonight, I had still been borrowing clothes from Bella's old room, because we hadn't been up to my mom's house to get all my stuff yet. _Hey, now would be perfect, my mom won't be back in town until late so we won't bother her and Seth has already agreed to spend the day with us until the bonfire, so he can help! _"Hey guys, do you think maybe we could officially move me out of mom's today?" I asked them, "Sure baby" Charlie replied, and Seth nodded. _Sweet! I'm so excited!_ I know Charlie told me to consider this our home our first night together, but after today it would truly be _our_ home.

_Charlie POV_

I pulled into the Clearwater's driveway in Bella's old truck; we figured it would be better for moving Leah's stuff than my police cruiser. I never thought I'd be here under these circumstances, I had been here a thousand times, but it was always to hang out with my best friend, and suddenly I felt a twinge of guilt. Despite Billy's reassurance that Harry wouldn't have tried to kill me for being with his daughter, I felt a twinge of guilt, like I was betraying him because I never got the chance to seek his approval, and it felt awful. Leah could feel my mood shift, "What is it?" she asked. I sighed and Seth got out of the truck, "I'll meet you guys inside" he said nodding to me and Leah before closing the door.

"What do you think your dad would say about us?" I asked her, she pursed her lips together and looked down, I felt bad for asking her but I didn't know what Harry would think, honestly, and I wanted to know what she thought. "I think he would react the same way Billy did" she started, "I know that Billy wishes I would have imprinted on someone else because of the age difference and you and my dad being friends and all, but he is genuinely happy for us both, and I think my dad would be too" I let out the breath I had been holding, "Really?" I asked, "Yeah" she continued, "Sam explained imprinting to my dad after it happened to him and Emily. He felt like he owed my dad an explanation for hurting me, even though he wasn't allowed to explain it to _me_ at the time. Sam said my dad understood that the imprint was what was meant to be" she finished, I was shocked, "And your dad forgave him for what he did to you?" I asked in disbelief, if Harry could forgive Sam for breaking Leah's heart, he had to be able to forgive me for loving her unconditionally. "I don't know if he forgave him or not. I didn't find about all this until after-" and she stopped, I wrapped my arms around her, "I'm sorry Leah" she hugged me back and I could feel her fighting back the tears, "I think my dad would have been happy for both of us. He wanted me to imprint so I could forget Sam and he always thought you could use a wife" she said, chuckling slightly before pulling back and looking into my eyes, before kissing me softly. I melted into her, before breaking our kiss. I smiled back at her, "Thank you" I said, stroking her cheek. She leaned her face into my hand and smiled at me, _the most beautiful smile in the world_, I thought. I kissed her one last time before opening my door, "Come on baby girl, let's get you packed up" I told her, sliding out of the truck and smiling.

Leah was able to pack up her room pretty quickly while Seth and I moved two chairs, a nightstand, desk, and some lamps back to our house. When we arrived back, Leah was just sealing up the last box of her stuff. I felt like a giddy teenager whose first girlfriend was about to move in. I hadn't lived with someone in almost twenty years and that had clearly been a mistake, but at least I got Bella out of that relationship.

We walked out of the Clearwater house and started loading back into Bella's old truck when I heard a car approach, I turned to see Sue Clearwater looking very confused and pulling into the driveway. _Uh oh, I hope this goes ok_, we weren't planning on seeing Sue until later tonight, and I know Leah was nervous about telling her about us. Sue got out of her car quickly, as soon as she killed the engine. "Leah, Seth, Charlie, what's going on?" her eyes were darting back and forth between all of us and the truck loaded with Leah's stuff. I gulped as Leah grabbed my hand, Sue's eyes followed Leah's hand down to mine and I saw anger flash over her face, "Mom, I imprinted on Charlie" Leah said, her voice shaky. Sue frowned deeply, staying silent for a few moments before she looked straight at me, "And you want to be with my _daughter_?" she spat out the last word, she sounded betrayed. I hated to think I would lose her as a friend, but if she was only mad at _me_ I could live with that, I just didn't want her to be upset with Leah.

"Yes, Sue. I'm sorry if you think I'm too old for her, but I really do love her" I explained. She looked even more enraged after I said that. "You love her? And you think I'm upset because you're older?" she yelled at me, I was taken back but I guess this was the awful reaction we were waiting for someone to have when we told them. "Yes I love her Sue. And I'm sorry; I know it's crazy because Harry was like my brother. I'm so sorry if you feel betrayed, but I can't help it, we are meant to be together" I professed, bringing our hands up to my mouth and kissing the top of Leah's hand, I could feel her trembling next to me and I wanted to remind her that we were a team and everything would be alright. "Charles Swan, that is NOT why I feel betrayed and you god damn know it!" she screamed at me, and my mind drew a blank. _What the hell is she talking about?_

"You two were-?" Leah yelled and jumped back from me, she was looking at me in horror, and then I realized what she thought, "No! Baby girl, never, I swear" I stepped closer to her and pulled her to me, I needed to make her trust me, "Leah, there has never been nor could there ever be anything but friendship between your mother and I, I swear to you" I looked deep into her eyes and wrapped my fingers in her hair, "I love you" I finished firmly. Her eyes softened, she knew I was telling the truth and she kissed me softly before we turned back to Sue. "Mom what are you talking about? Clearly neither one of us has a clue" Leah sounded angry. Sue was still fuming and took more than a minute to speak. "Forget it" she finally barked out, and began storming away from us. _What the hell is going on?_ I thought, looking at Leah, but her expression had changed from confused to angry. "You want him don't you." Leah said flatly, it wasn't a question, she sounded positive. _Me & Sue? No way! _I thought, shaking my head, and Sue stopped in her tracks and turned to face us again, "Yes, I did Leah, thank you so much for pointing that out! And Charlie, thank you for making it so abundantly clear that you could never be with me! If you excuse me, I would really like to get the fuck away from both of you right now."

_Holy shit, she liked me? She was jealous of me and Leah?_ I was so confused; I looked at Leah, not knowing what to do next. She kissed me hard before bolting towards the house after her mother. I noticed Seth was standing awkwardly by the truck, looking freaked out. "Seth I'm so sorry" I apologized; I know this had to be a shitty situation for him too, especially because he still had to tell Sue about his imprint. "Ss-okay" he replied, shrugging. He hesitated then asked me, "Did you know my mom liked you?" he sounded worried, "I swear Seth, I had no idea! And it wouldn't have mattered, I could never look at her that way, it just doesn't make sense to me" I explained, feeling guilty that I was blind to her affections. Seth nodded, "Sorry, I was just wondering" and I half smiled at him. I could hear Sue still yelling inside, _my poor Leah_.

**Note: Sorry if you guys are fans of Sue, but I am not, and I felt like I needed a little conflict somewhere. Also, thanks again for the reviews, and good guesses as to why Leah can't phase but no one has been right yet! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything but the plot, all characters belong to SM. **

**Chapter 12**

_Leah POV_

We had been screaming at each other for about five minutes now, I couldn't believe all the things my mother had said. She said she was in love with Charlie, she told me that she thought he felt the same, and she thought he was her second chance to be happy again. I wanted to tell her I was sorry at first, but she just kept screaming at me about how he was rightfully _hers_, and it pissed me off so much I was surprised my anger didn't cause me to fix my phasing problem right here in the house. Then I started yelling back at her that she needed to back the fuck off, I couldn't believe I had said those things to my mother, but I didn't really care. I felt a need to protect my mate, and her mistaking him to be hers infuriated me. Then she told me she forbids me to see him and I laughed and replied, "I'm leaving now, all my stuff is already moved out, goodbye." And I turned to leave, _this is not how I wanted things to go, but if all she is going to do is treat me like a child and try to break Charlie and me up, why should I stick around?_

"Leah!" she screamed at me, and jumped forward grabbing my arm, she yanked hard on my arm, spinning me around to face her and then slapped me in the face. It didn't hurt but it stunned me and I didn't move for a second, but quickly recovered and tore my arm away from her, turning once again to leave.

I threw open the front door and slammed it closed, before turning to see Seth sitting on the ground with his head in his hands and Charlie nervously hovering over him. Seth stood quickly and spoke before I could think of anything to say, "Leah, are you ok?" I nodded, just now noticing the tears streaming down my face. "I need to talk to Jake" I said softly, angrily wiping the tears away. "Want me to find out where he's at?" Seth asked as Charlie walked tentatively towards me, and again I nodded. Charlie took my hand as Seth phased behind the house, "Leah I don't want to rip your family apart" he said softly.

My body tensed instantly, "**You** are my family Charlie, please, please –" I began shaking as more tears came flowing out and Charlie wrapped his arms around me, "Please don't leave me" I whispered into him and his grasp on me tightened. "I won't baby, I won't" he cooed, trying to comfort me. I heard a rustling behind us and turned, thankful to see Seth back in human form so quickly, "He's at the Cullens'" he told me "Do you mind if I come with you?" Seth asked and I pulled away from Charlie, "Seth you don't have to, I don't expect you to choose me over our mother" I said, walking towards him. He closed the distance between us and hugged me tight, "Leah, you're my sister and my best friend, where you go I go" he said firmly, though I could hear the tears that threatened to fall in his voice. He kissed my forehead before releasing me. We both turned towards our house as my mother opened the front door.

"Seth, inside **NOW**!" she screamed, her eyes never leaving me. I never thought I would receive such a look of hatred from anyone, let alone my own mother. Seth didn't even address her, he just turned to Charlie, "I'll drive" he said, holding his hand out for the keys to Bella's old truck. Charlie handed them to Seth and we all turned to quickly get in, not giving her another chance to say anything.

We drove away in silence, Charlie clutching my hand and Seth gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. "I'm sorry Seth" I mumbled out, and his grip on the wheel loosened instantly. "Don't be. _She_ should be apologizing to all three of us. You have nothing to apologize for" he replied calmly, dropping one of his hands to squeeze my leg. "Thank you" I told him, relaxing my body into Charlie's and laying my head down on his shoulder. I closed my eyes for the rest of the drive and just tried to sort my head out.

Before I knew it we were in the Cullen's driveway and Charlie and Seth were getting out. I took a deep breath and slid out of the truck and tucked myself into Charlie's side. The need to keep contact with him felt stronger now, probably because I had just been faced with a threat to my mate. We walked up to the house in silence and were greeted by Jake who looked very worried. "What happened?" he asked me. I was surprised that he didn't know from Seth's thoughts when he had phased to locate Jake. "Can we go sit down?" I asked, feeling shaky. He nodded and turned to lead us into the Cullen's living room, which was surprisingly empty.

Charlie, Seth and I sat on the couch and Jake took a seat in a chair across from us. I took a deep breath and let the day's events pour out of me. Jake looked shocked to hear all the awful things my mother had said to me and the fact that she had hit me. Seth just stared at the floor until I was finished.

"Alright, Leah, I think that we need to meet with Old Quil and my dad, and let them know what happened" then he paused, "She's going to lose her spot on the council for assaulting a protector and threatening an imprint, I'm sorry Leah, Seth" he finished. We both shook our heads in reply, "It's fine" I said. Then Jake flinched and I could hear his phone vibrating in his pocket. He stood as he answered it, "Hi Dad"

_Jacob POV_

"Son, we have a problem" my mind instantly started racing as I clutched my phone tightly, "What?" I asked. "Sue is here and she is fucking pissed" I was surprised to hear my dad cuss, but he sounded pretty pissed, "Seth and Leah are with me, we'll be right there" I said, prepared to end the conversation but my dad cut me off, "Don't bring them" I stopped pacing, which I wasn't really aware I had been doing, "Why?" I asked, "Just don't Jacob. I'll see you soon" he replied before hanging up. Leah and Seth had panicked looks on their faces after hearing the conversation between my father and I. I shook my head, "Sorry guys, I'll be back as soon as I can" I said as I turned to leave, "Leah, if Nessie wakes up tell her I'll be back as soon as I can please, she's napping in Jasper & Alice's room" _I hate leaving her! _I thought as I stalked out the door, hearing Charlie ask Leah what was going on as I left.

I ran out to the trees and tied my shorts to my leg before phasing, glad that the only ones phased right now were Embry & Quil. They of course saw what was going on through my thoughts and began asking me questions as I ran towards the rez.

_Jake, want us to come? – Quil_

My first thought was no, but I realized that Seth & Leah were there to protect Nessie and the Cullens; I didn't ever like to leave my imprint unprotected by a wolf.

_Sure – Jake_

_What do you think Sue wants? – Embry_

_She wants Charlie I'm sure, but that ain't gonna happen –Jake_

_Doesn't she know about imprinting? – Quil_

_I don't think she cares dude, I mean she hit Leah! – Jake_

We all flinched at the thought. Even though we're wolves and there was no way Sue could have physically hurt Leah, I was feeling incredibly pissed that anyone would raise a hand to our pack sister.

_Any idea why Billy said not to bring Seth & Leah? – Embry_

_Not a clue – Jake_

We skidded to a halt behind my house and phased back to human before throwing on our shorts quickly. I could hear Sue yelling obscenities at my dad and I was getting even more pissed off than I already had been. The three of us barreled through the door to see Sue screeching at my dad, but she stopped when we walked in. "What the hell Sue?" I roared, "You will not disrespect your Chief or any of us for one more second or I will banish you from the rez, you got that?" I barked at her. She took two steps back but kept the stern angry look sprawled on her face. I ran my fingers through my hair and gestured for Sue to have a seat. She scowled at me but still said nothing as she sat down on our couch.

Embry and Quil were flanking me as I came to stand beside my dad's wheelchair, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Sue, would you care to calmly explain to me what it is you came here for" I said, trying to curb the anger from my voice. "Leah. She can't have Charlie." she replied, and I shook my head. "That's not your call Sue, not only is Leah an adult, Charlie is her imprint, end of discussion." I stated firmly, and Sue immediately threw her hands up in protest, "No! I said end of discussion. Now is there anything else you needed here or are we done?" I felt the Alpha edge in my voice, even though Sue wasn't part of the pack and Alpha orders meant nothing to her, I still felt it was necessary. Sue's nostrils flared and she took a deep breath, "Seth. He's not 18, I want him home now." she spit out, and again I shook my head, "Not happening, Seth is exactly where he wants to be, with his sister," I paused, crossing my arms over my bare chest, "So I guess that's it, we're done here, goodbye Sue" my father spoke for the first time since we had arrived. She gulped and I spoke again, "One more thing, as punishment for physically striking a protector of our tribe and threatening the relationship between a wolf and their imprint you are no longer a member of the council" Sue shot up from the couch at my words but I didn't give her the chance to speak, "You have been warned, if you ever try to interfere with Leah & her imprint or Seth & his, you will be banished from the reservation. Or if you ever again lay a hand on a protector, are we clear?" I finished.

"This is bullshit" Sue said shaking her head before turning her eyes to my father, "Billy, you are the chief, you're my friend, you can't allow this shit to happen!" she screamed, and my father calmly looked back at her and replied, "I stand behind my son's words Sue, and if he hadn't said it I would have come to the same decision, the discussion is over." he said firmly. "You're seriously gonna let Charlie get away with this? Dating his best friend's daughter? How fucked up is this?" she asked, sounding a little more desperate than angry now. My father shook his head, "Less fucked up than you trying to fuck your dead husband's best friend? No, I don't think so Sue. Leah and Charlie were made for each other. Nothing you say will ever change that, the sooner you get over this the better. Don't let this destroy your relationship with your children" my father was had been in Chief mode since we arrived, but he had been friends with the Clearwater's for so long, I knew it must be killing him to see his best friend's family falling apart.

Sue didn't say another word; she just shook her head and fled out the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Billy POV_

"I need to call Old Quil and we need to make Sam aware of what happened, then we can call a meeting with the entire pack" I told my son and his two best friends, who looked stunned at the recent turn of events. Just then our house phone rang and Jacob jumped up to grab it. "Hello? Oh yeah, hi. My dad was actually just about to call you" I heard him say, so I wheeled myself over to the kitchen to take the phone from Jake. "Hello Old Quil" I said. "Billy. I need to talk to you and Charlie" he sighed, "Away from the pack" he added. I frowned, wondering what he needed to talk to us about that he didn't want the boys to hear.

I looked over at Jacob who stood a few feet from me looking puzzled having heard what Old Quil had said. "I'll have Jacob send your grandson to pick you up and summon Charlie over. But after we talk we need to have a meeting" I said. Even though I wanted to ask what this was about, I thought better of it since there were three wolves nearby who could already hear everything we were saying. "Ok, see you soon then" he replied before hanging up.

The boys all gave me questioning looks, "Quil I know you heard that, so go pick up your grandpa and Jacob you send Charlie over" I said sternly, not leaving them room to ask any questions.

_Charlie POV_

Seth walked inside and Leah and I perked up, Seth had been sitting outside in wolf form waiting to hear from Jacob about what had happened at Billy's. "Jake says Charlie needs to go to Billy's" he said and Leah bolted up from where she had been sitting next to me, "Ok, let's go" she said and Seth held his hands up, "Just Charlie, sorry Lee" he said softly and Leah growled. I stood up and pulled her hand into mine, "It's ok honey. Did he say why Seth?" I asked and Seth shook his head, "No, just that we weren't supposed to go and that he'll call us when they're done talking for a pack meeting" he finished, and I turned to face Leah, "Baby, it's ok, I'll see you over there later" I said trying to ease the tension I felt surrounding Leah.

I lifted my hand to hold her face, stroking her cheek lightly, "Everything's gonna be ok honey" I whispered and kissed her softly. Her body relaxed against me as she kissed me deeper and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Ahem" Seth mumbled behind us, causing us to pull away from each other's embrace, but I caught Leah before we completely lost contact and pulled her back to breathe against her soft hot lips, "I love you" before I kissed her one more time. She moaned softly when I pulled away and whispered, "I love you" back.

I walked out of the Cullen's front door and was greeted by Carlisle, who by the looks of it had just gotten home from the hospital, "Hello Charlie, how are you today?" he asked in his usual sunny disposition. I sighed, "Long day, I uh- gotta go talk to Billy" I mumbled out and I could tell Carlisle felt the distress in my voice as I shoved my hand in my pocket to pull out my keys, _aw shit_, I thought. _Seth has them_; I groaned and turned back towards the house, "Something wrong?" Carlisle asked, "Yeah, uh, Seth has the keys to Bells old truck" I grumbled and suddenly Carlisle was in front of me, "Take my car" he said, holding out car keys to me, and I started to protest, "No, no" but Carlisle cut me off, "I can see all of Leah's things are in Bella's truck, I'll have Emmett move it into our garage for now, it looks like rain" he explained and I just nodded, "Thank you" I said giving him a small smile and walking over to his car.

The drive to Billy's was uneventful, just nerve-wrecking. I had no idea what Billy needed to talk to me about away from Leah but the day had already gone so badly I was worried it was only going to get worse. Before I knew it I was parked in the Black's driveway. I heaved a big sigh and got out, walking up to the front door where Jake, Quil, and Embry stood. "Boys" I said, nodding towards them. They all just gave me half smiles and nodded back, moving out of the way to let me in. Quil & Embry walked outside and Jake called over his shoulder, "Call me when you're done" before leaving the house with them. I took a seat in the living room next to Billy "Billy, Old Quil" I said, nodding to both of them.

"Alright Old Quil, we're listening" Billy said and my attention went to Old Quil. He took a deep breath, "You boys have always been like sons to me, growing up with my Quil, and Harry Clearwater, and I've always loved you all" he started. I had no idea where he was going with this but it was freaking me out. Neither Billy or I spoke though; we just waited for him to continue. He turned to look at me, "Charlie, I know you always felt slightly outcast because you weren't native like the rest of your friends, and I'm sorry about that." He paused to rub his forehead, "I've kept a secret from you for a long time that I shouldn't have." He paused again and looked up to meet my eyes, "Charlie, your father Geoffrey, was not your biological father" he said and my heart dropped _what?_

I shook my head in disbelief, "What are you talking about?" I asked, not knowing what to think of what he had just said, "Charlie, you were named after your biological father, Charles Uley" he finished, speaking softly. I could feel my pulse racing, _there is no way this is true, no way! My mom would never cheat on my dad!_ "I know this must be hard for you to process Charlie, but let me explain" I shook my head again and shoved my hands through my hair, but continued listening. "I caught Charles Uley and your mother together one night at his house; he was my friend back then. And I didn't really know your mother because she lived off the reservation. I never said anything to anyone because he was my friend and he promised me it was a onetime thing. I didn't even find out until years later that you were his son. He let it slip one night when he was drunk and ranting about his good for nothing son Joshua" he continued. _I don't know all the family ties in the Uley family but I'm pretty sure Joshua is Sam's dad_.

"Why are you telling us now?" Billy asked, and Quil relaxed a bit, "Charlie, I think the reason your imprint with Leah is so strong is because you carry the wolf gene also. I can't be sure but I starting thinking about it after we learned of the bond between you two being so strong. I think that if you had phased when you were younger, you would have imprinted on Leah, making you a double imprint couple. This is just my own theory, but I think it makes sense" he finished. _So I'm an Uley? I'm half Quileute? I carry the wolf gene? My dad isn't my real dad?_ My head was spinning and I heard Billy speak next, "Are you sure that Charlie is the son of Charles Uley? You said he was drunk when he told you this, how do you know it was the truth?" he asked. Old Quil sighed again, "Charlie's mother wrote to Charles telling him they had conceived a son and that she had named him after his father. Your father-your mother's husband Geoffrey, was unable to have children, so she knew for certain that you were Charles' son" he explained. I scratched my head, "Ok. Ok. Um, ok. Uh, who was Charles Uley? I don't really know any of the Uley's besides Sam" I stuttered out.

"Charles Uley is Sam's grandfather" Old Quil answered. "So I'm Sam's-?" my mind blanked, I couldn't really think straight, "Sam is your nephew Charlie, you are his uncle" he replied as my heart thumped loudly in my chest. "I should have told you when you were old enough, but your mother didn't want you to know and Charles respected that. You should know that he was honored that you were named after him" I scoffed at his words, "I know it's a lot to take in Charlie, and I'm sorry, truly I am. I just hope you can forgive me and that hopefully this gives you some insight as to why your imprint with Leah is so strong" he finished.

"Charlie, are you ok?" Billy asked. I finally looked up from the floor at Billy, "I don't know, I, I guess" I mumbled out. "So you're saying that if I had turned into a wolf, _I _would have imprinted on _Leah_?" I asked Old Quil and he nodded. "I can't be sure Charlie, there has never been a couple like the two of you before, but I think it would explain why your bond is so much stronger." he finished. I took a deep breath, "I want Leah" I whispered, not knowing what else to say, I just knew I wanted the comfort of my mate by my side.

_Leah POV_

My cell phone finally rang in my hand and I had it answered in less than a second, "Charlie?" I asked; I hadn't even bothered to read the caller ID; I just wanted to hear his voice so badly. I heard Billy clear his throat, "No, Leah, this is Billy" he said and the pit in my stomach returned, "Where is he? Is he ok?" I asked frantically, I had a feeling of dread, like my mate was in trouble or in pain, "He's here Leah. He's asking for you-" and I cut him off, "We're on our way" I said and hung up before Billy could say anything else. I felt bad for hanging up on one of our Elders but if Charlie needed me I was going to do everything in my power to get to him as soon as I could.

Seth and I had been waiting outside and once Seth heard our conversation he quickly removed his shorts and tossed them to me before phasing. _My brother is the best,_ I thought as he lowered his body for me to hop on. I wrapped my arms around him, weaving his soft thick fur between my fingers and held on tight as he ran, holding back tears from my anxiety. Luckily my little brother booked it to the Black house and we were standing in their backyard before I knew it. I slid off of him and he phased back to his human form behind me as I started walking towards the house. "Uh, Leah, can I have my shorts please?" he snorted, catching up to me while covering his business with his hands. "Sorry" I said and handed them off to him, I had forgotten they were even in my hand.

We both walked quickly into the house and I ran the last few feet to my Charlie who was sitting on the couch with his hands in his hair. He looked up and when he saw me standing in front of him he stood and we both threw our arms around each other, and I could hear both of our hearts slow down from the panic we had felt being apart. He pulled back and kissed me deeply, both of our arms still around each other, "Are you ok?" I whispered, looking into his eyes. "I am now" he replied. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned my head around to see we had much more of an audience than I thought; Old Quil, Billy, Seth, Jacob, Embry, Quil and Sam were staring at us.

We linked hands and sat down on the couch, "What's going on?" I asked. "We're waiting for the rest of the pack" Sam replied and just then the back door opened and the rest of my brothers came walking in. Normally they would all be laughing and joking with each other, but everyone could feel the uneasiness in the room and they were all quiet as they took seats around the Black's small living room. My eyes darted around at Billy, Sam, and Jacob, unsure of who was going to start speaking. "Old Quil has something he needs to tell you all that has to do with Leah & Charlie's imprint" Billy said and we all turned to look at Old Quil, who heaved a big sigh.

"Today I informed Charlie of a secret I've been keeping for many years that I never should have kept" he started; I frowned as Charlie's grip on my hand tightened slowly. I leaned into his body, hoping he would find comfort in our contact, because it certainly helped calm me down. He relaxed his hand and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me even closer. "I believe that Charlie & Leah's imprint is so strong because Charlie Swan is Quileute" he stated and before I could stop myself I blurted out, "What?" Old Quil winced, but continued on, "Charlie's biological father is Charles Uley" he all but whispered and immediately Sam was on his feet and growling.

"Sam, let him explain" Billy said firmly, and Sam sat back down but looked like he was fuming. "Sam, your grandfather was a good man. But he did have a brief affair with Charlie's mother, Helen, back in 1964, and Charlie was the result of the affair. I caught them together one night and at the time Charles told me it was a onetime thing that would never happen again, so I kept quiet about it. A few years later Charles told me that Helen had sent him a letter telling him they had conceived a son and that she had named him after Charles. Helen didn't want Charlie to know about his true father because her own husband Geoffrey didn't know, and having Charlie had saved their marriage. Charles respected her wishes, but he longed to have a relationship with his son when he was old enough, but unfortunately they never got to meet before Charles passed away." He finished. _Holy fucking shit, what the fuck is going on?_

**I hope you all like this twist! FYI – I'm trying to make sure I update at least once a week =) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I don't own anything but the plot, all characters belong to SM. **

_Sam POV_

I took a few deep breaths, trying to think of what to say at this crazy ass new development. I felt hurt and angry that my grandfather had been unfaithful to my grandmother, but at the same time I felt extremely proud to be related to Charlie Swan, a very well respected man in our little corner of Washington, two very conflicting emotions to be feeling at once. "Sam?" Billy asked, getting my attention. I blinked a few times and turned to face Billy but did not speak, still not trusting my own voice. "Are you ok son?" he asked and I nodded once, then I heard Charlie whisper, "I'm sorry Sam" and my head jerked towards him.

I shook my head and frowned back at Charlie, then finally found my voice, "Don't apologize Charlie, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry you never knew the truth, I'm sorry we all didn't know the truth." I paused, searching my mind for the right words in this fucked up situation, but Leah spoke next, "So what does this mean for us?" she asked, looking at Charlie, to which Charlie frowned back at her, "What do you mean baby girl?" he asked quietly, then she shook her head, "I don't know. I mean, I dated your-your nephew" she stuttered out, sounding confused. I could see the panic wash over Charlie's face before he replied to her, "Honey I don't care! Why? Why would that change anything? I love you" he said, reaching up to stroke Leah's cheek.

She nuzzled into his hand as a tear slid down her face and I could hear her heart rate slow back down, before she inhaled sharply and looked at me, "Sam? Does it-?" but I cut her off, knowing what she was going to ask me, "No Leah, it doesn't bother me. It's clear that you and Charlie are soul mates, imprint or not. You two belong together, don't ever doubt that Lee Lee" I told her, once again feeling he anger rise up inside me for the pain my grandfather's infidelity had caused.

I took a deep breath and looked over at Old Quil for the first time since he had told us all the truth, "I want Charlie to have tribal rights" I told him firmly, and before he had a chance to reply I added, "I don't care what the rest of the tribe has to say on the matter. Charlie is of Quileute blood and he will be treated with the respect he deserves because of it." Old Quil simply nodded back at me, and as much as I wanted to be angry at him for keeping this secret for so long, I could see the pain it was causing him written all over his face, and I knew he didn't deserve any more guilt than what he was already feeling.

"Sam, I don't want to be the cause of any scandal or anything in the tribe" Charlie said to me, "Any issue the tribe has is insignificant, you are Quileute and nothing anyone says will change that, if anyone has an issue with it they can deal with me" I finished before looking around the room at the rest of the pack to see if anyone would be challenging me on the subject. When no one spoke up I decided to just outright ask, "Does anyone here have a problem with this?" Everyone shook their heads in reply, and I was glad to see that no one looked even remotely upset, just shocked.

I turned to look at the clock and saw it was almost five o clock, and remembered that we were supposed to be throwing a pack bonfire tonight to celebrate Leah & Charlie's imprint in an hour and a half. "Charlie, Leah, do you still want to have the bonfire tonight? I understand if you two want to be alone, but we would still like to celebrate your imprint, and now Charlie's official joining of the tribe." I said, once again facing Leah & Charlie. Charlie turned to look at Leah and I heard him whisper, "It's up to you baby" to her, she nodded and looked back at me, "Yes, I think we'd like to be around our family tonight" she said giving me a small smile, "Oh, what about the Cullens? Are they still allowed to come? And what about Bella? We have to tell her about all this too!" Leah exclaimed, her heart rate spiking as worry crossed her face again. "Of course they're still invited Leah. And Charlie, if you would like us to be there when you tell Bella we can, or we can give you some privacy, it's your call." I told them both, Charlie just nodded and gulped, I guess he was considering how he wanted to approach this new development with his daughter.

The meeting broke up after that with most of the pack leaving to pick up their imprints before the bonfire, and Brady & Collin left for a quick patrol before it was time to head down to the beach. Quil took his grandfather home, but not before he apologized profusely to Charlie, Leah, and I once again. I couldn't speak for the rest of the pack but he was already forgiven in my eyes, all he had done was protect one of his best friends' secret, something we all have done for our friends at one time or another. Charlie approached me with Leah on his arm, "Sam, would you mind coming with us back to the Cullens' place? I'd like it if you were there when we tell Bella, after all you are her, uh?" he stopped, looking confused, and I smiled back at him, "Cousin, yeah. Sure, I'll come with you guys, let me just give Emily a call and tell her I'll send Brady & Collin to take her to the bonfire" I told them.

Leah POV

We all migrated out of the Blacks' house as Sam called Emily and waited, "Crazy day" my little brother muttered, kicking some rocks as he threw his hands in his pockets, "Very" Jake replied, "You ok Charlie?" he asked, turning to face my mate who had his arms wrapped protectively around me, Charlie inhaled and relaxed against me, "Yeah. I mean, I never in a million years would have guessed this was how my life was gonna turn out, being family with werewolves and vampires, but I dunno, it seems right, like this is where I'm supposed to be" he finished, pulling me tighter against him. I smiled; glad to hear that my imprint was ok with his suddenly very different life.

When Sam returned to the group we all decided to pile into Dr. Cullen's car and drive over together, with Charlie driving, me in the passenger seat, and Jacob, Seth, & Sam in the backseat. The drive was quiet but not awkward, I think we were all still somewhat in shock at everything that had happened today, but at least no one was angry.

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for abandoning this for a few months. The one year mark of my father's passing came up and sent me into a depression, causing me to temporarily withdraw from school and lose interest in everything. I can't promise that I'll be updating quickly, but I am feeling motivated again and I want to get my life back in order. Writing actually gives me a lot of joy so hopefully I'll be posting more frequently now (once I get ideas, that is). And I am also considering starting some new fics or possibly writing a few one shots in the future, but I promise that this story will continue because Leah/Charlie is my favorite pairing and I want them to have a happy ending. Thanks you all for continuing to read 3**


End file.
